A NotSoCruel Reality
by ACreativeThought
Summary: It's no secret that Haley and Brooke aren't friends. But some NotSoSuddenFeelings may change that. Nathan and Haley never were. This story has a hell of a lot of Drama!But maybe our ladies will leanr that it's a not so cruel reality after all.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF ONE TREE HILL!!**

**P.s.: I'm hoping you like this it's mostly Fluff so enjoy!**

Brooke sat in class and found herself staring at Haley yet again. She looked up at the clock above Haley, then looked back at her. She was so pretty it was crazy. Brooke silently yelled at her thoughts. _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_ She commanded. The ball rang and it signaled the end of class and lunch! Brooke walked up to Peyton's locker. "Hey P. Sawyer" she let out a dimpled smile. "Hi Brooke." Peyton sighed.

"Gee…thanks that makes me feel so good" Brooke said the sarcasm dripped off of her voice.

"No…I just…I'm so depressed!" Peyton yelled out. 9th graders passed by staring at her. "What?" She yelled at them and the short kids scurried off.

"O-Kay" Brooke smiled as she clapped her hands together. "What the hell was that?"

"They were looking at me."

"Is it that time of the month?" Brooke asked giggling. Peyton slapped her playfully on the arm. "No."

"What's wrong?"

"Forget it."

"Peyton" Brooke stopped the girl as she walked away. "Just tell me" Brooke smiled again. "I think I'm in love." She said quietly to Brooke as they walked to Brooke's car.

"What?" Brooke was now immediately intrigued. "This guy, he's so cute. And he gets me. And he's so nice!"

"So what's the problem?" Brooke asked her eyebrows arched.

"I can name three… 1. He has a girl friend I think.

2. He's definitely not into me

And 3. He's Luke." Brooke nodded along to Peyton. "He has a girlfriend?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Who?"

"I think it's that Haley girl. The one that's always around him and is like super smart." Peyton continued. "She's pretty nice but definitely not someone you or I would hang out with." Brooke felt a pain in her heart. "What do you mean by that?" Brooke said defensively. Peyton looked at her weirdly. "Well, she's quiet and doesn't drink"

"Just because she doesn't drink doesn't mean we couldn't talk to her. I mean she's smart but so are we, we just aren't open about it!" Brooke ranted but stopped as she saw the look Peyton was giving her. "I mean…yeah"

"O-Kay" Peyton dragged out the word. "That was weird" They climbed into the car and Brooke started it.

"Where do you want to eat?" Brooke asked glancing at Peyton. "I don't know. Pizza?"

"Sure" Brooke said trying to forget about her little rant. "You know Lukas is probably at his mom's café." Brooke raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"And?"

"We should eat there." Brooke responded. "Okay. I guess so" Peyton blushed.

The girls stepped into the café and walked to a booth in the corner. Haley saw the two girls and sighed. _Gee…thanks for making my day worse._ Haley stepped towards their table. "Hi, welcome to Karen's Café, What can I get you?" Haley said trying to smile. The two girls looked up at her. "I didn't know you worked here." Brooke smiled. Haley's heart melted for some unknown reason. "You don't know my name either." Haley blurted out accidentally. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…sorry" Haley tried to explain. Brooke laughed at her as Peyton watched completely entertained. "I'll take your orders now." Haley smiled and Brooke felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'll have a burger and fries, oh and a milk shake" Peyton said keeping her eyes on the menu. "Same here. Haley" Brooke smiled at Haley. Haley whipped her head around at the use of her name. She blushed a little not realizing why. Peyton looked up at the two girls and smiled to herself. "I'll go get that then!" Haley said after a short silence. She walked off towards the kitchen. She came back out moments later and began to take other orders all the while staying under Brooke's gaze. Peyton waved her hand in front of Brooke's face. "Earth to Brooke." She said loudly. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Brooke replied quickly "Look there's Luke," she said desperately trying to change the subject. Peyton turned her head and saw Lukas sitting at a booth reading a book called 'New Moon'

"You should go talk to him." Brooke suggested giving Peyton her full attention. Peyton shook her head. "Nope"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No" Brooke smiled.

"Yes!" Peyton said loudly. "Wait what?"

"You fall for it every time." Brooke looked pleased as Peyton walked slowly towards Lukas. "Hi" She smiled.

"Hello." He looked up at her obviously wondering what the hell is going on. "Can I sit?" she asked his face lit up and she took it as a good sign. "Yeah. Sure." He smiled. Peyton felt her heart beat fast.

Brooke watched as Peyton sat down and started talking to Luke. Something hit Brooke; Peyton really was seriously in love with this guy. You could tell, it wasn't everyday that she went around acting…acting like… acting like a girly cheerleader. Brooke smiled to herself. Then the food came. "Here you go" Haley smiled as she set the food down on the table. "Um… how long do we have until we have to be back to school?" Brooke asked.

"I'd say about 45 minutes." Haley replied.

"Do you want to sit down?" Brooke asked sheepishly.

"I have to work." Haley said sadly. "Just for a few minutes." Brooke assured. "Okay" Haley laughed and sat across from Brooke.

"Why are you working during lunch?" Brooke asked quietly. Haley said "I do this everyday, I come here and work for an hour before I eat lunch here then I go back to school. It's sort of my routine."

"Oh…" Brooke said her voice trailed off. "Why did you come here?" Haley asked politely. "Excuse me?" Brooke asked confused.

"I mean I know I don't know you very well but I know that you and your friends usually go out for Chinese or sushi or stay at school." Haley desperately tried to explain herself.

"Oh…see Peyton saw someone here and wanted to come in." Brooke lied. Haley was a little disappointed at this answer but her face certainly didn't show it. Brooke shifted in her seat. "So are you and Lukas a thing?" Brooke asked smiling devilishly. Haley laughed. "Yeah right. He's my best friend in the whole world." Haley's eyes lit up.

"Oh, really? What's Mr. Scott's most embarrassing moment?" Brooke pried excitedly.

"Well when we were little he… I don't think he would like me telling you that."

"Why not?" Brooke looked disappointed.

"You might tell Peyton." Haley immediately regretted what she had said. Brooke raised her eyebrows. "No way. He likes Peyton."

"No. I mean. Yes. I mean… Uh I have to go!" Haley jumped up to leave but Brooke grabbed her arm and pulled her back gently. Haley felt a shiver run down her spine at Brooke's touch. She sat back down. Brooke looked at her. "I won't tell a soul." She promised. Brooke smiled and her dimples deepened. "Tell me more." Brooke pressed.

"Haley" Karen's voice bellowed. "I'll be right there." Haley smiled at her best friends' mom. "I've got to go." Haley said Brooke nodded and tried to hide her disappointment.

She started to nibble on her French fries. Peyton walked back to the booth.

"Hi P. Sawyer"

"Brooke." She said happily. "Oh… What happened?" Brooke asked excited.

"I have a date… for Saturday." Peyton laughed at Brooke's expression. It was a scrunched up look. "Saturday?"

"Yeah why?"

"We have a thing for Saturday remember?"

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. I totally forgot." Peyton said as she picked up her burger. Brooke was a little disappointed in Peyton ditching her. She put her hands down on the table then smiled up at her best friend "I'll find something else to do." She glanced at Haley who was with a little boy and his mother.

Peyton didn't seem to notice Brooke's wandering eyes. She just bit into her burger and sucked through the straw in her milkshake. Brooke looked up at the clock above the counter. "I think we should go" Brooke suggested. Peyton gave her a weird look.

"We just got here!" She protested. "No we got here 25 minutes ago." Brooke explained.

"If we go now we can squeeze in a few seconds of a cheer meeting." She explained. Peyton sighed. "Let's go" Brooke gave a victory smile and walked to the cash register to pay for the meal. Brooke waited for Haley to tell her how much it was and paid her. For the brief second that their hands met, There was a spark. Brooke smiled at Haley blushing.

Lukas watched from the back room as Haley said good bye to Brooke Davis. "What was that?" He asked as she walked into the room.

"What?"

"That. You were flirting, With Brooke Davis. Who's a girl, She was flirting back!" He laughed out loud. "When did you decide to join my team?" He asked her in a joking tone. "So what if I did. Not that I did but, so what?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't mind because let's face it that would be hot… Are you?" The last part of that sentence became much more serious then the rest of it. "No!" Haley yelled at him. She smacked him in the back of the head as she tried to untie the boy of the apron. "I'll get it." He smiled and walked behind her. He started to untangle it then paused. "Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I would be okay with that right?" Lukas asked sincerely. Haley turned around and looked him in the eye searching for anything that resembled a joke.

"I know," She said truthfully. _I do know, You're my best friend. We talk about everything, but I doubt we can talk about this. _Haley said to Luke in her head. He turned her around and untied the rest of the tangled up knot. "Let's go back to school, I'll walk you there." Haley smiled up at the tall blonde boy standing in front of her. "Yeah sure." He smiled down as they linked arms.

"You know I have a date this Saturday, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind me screwing with our Saturday movie night." He was hopeful but could tell that Haley was sad about this they usually discussed stuff like this. Not that they had to but it seemed that if some girl asked Luke out Haley could tell him what she heard about said girl in the locker room. The same went for Haley, though she didn't really date anyone, she was offered before but never actually dated. "Sure. Is it Peyton?" Haley asked giggling at the thought of Luke on a date. "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing." Thoughts of Brooke consumed her mind and she was surprised at the thoughts that went through her head. _Brooke is so pretty. Have you seen her eyes?_

Yeah actually I'm you 

_Shut up._

_**Whatever, you like her.**_

_Yeah she's nice._

_**No you like her.**_

_What are you insinuating?_

You're in love with the damn girl, Jesus Christ and people say we're smart! 

_Shut up I am smart and no I'm not in love._

_**Brooke's has nice dimples but I've seen better.**_

_No you haven't they're gorgeous just like her and her smile is perfect and she's a great person and I don't want you…me to ever say anything bad about her! She has the nicest personality and that's why we…_

_**Love her!**_

Haley's face fell as that last thought replayed in her mind. "Oh my god" She muttered.

"What is it?" Lukas asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine let's go." Lukas just stared at his friend and shrugged it off. He shook his head as Haley led the way to the door.

"Brooke you were weird back there." Peyton told her best friend with as much truth as she could. "When you were ordering you looked at Haley weird and when I told you about Saturday you stared at her." Peyton continued.

"Your point?" Brooke pressed

"You hate her." Peyton finished. Brooke sighed in relief at Peyton's solution. "I definitely don't hate her." Brooke smiled.

"Then what?" Peyton asked suspiciously. Brooke looked at Peyton and decided that she wasn't ready to tell her about these not so sudden feelings.

"I think that she's a good…person. I think we should make an effort to be her friend." Peyton's face fell. She was surprised and confused. "What the hell?"

"Yeah I mean, She could help us with stuff and we could help her with stuff" Brooke said and it still wasn't clear to Peyton. Peyton stared at Brooke expecting a further explanation when she didn't get one she said, "care to elaborate?"

"Not really." Brooke replied her face scrunched up a little bit. Peyton laughed at her.

"Fine let's just go to class." Peyton finally said as Brooke pulled into the back parking lot of the school. Luckily Brooke's favorite parking spot was open, most of the other students knew Brooke liked that spot so they didn't park there. She pulled into the space and stepped out of her car. Peyton quickly followed.

"We can squeeze in a 15 minute cheerleading meeting." Brooke explained "You go get the squad I'll meet you in the gym 5 minutes." She instructed. Peyton could only nod before Brooke took off.

Brooke walked through the hall everything was silent. No one was there and it was creeping Brooke out. Then Brooke heard a faint voice in the distance. She walked towards the door of the Library. She peered through the window and saw Haley listening to music and singing along.

"Know all about 

About your reputation

And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it anymore

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Loving you isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you

That I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

Might be a mistake

A mistake I'm making

But what you're giving I am happy to be taking

Cause no one's ever made me feel

The way I feel when I'm in your arms

They say you're something I should do without

They don't know what goes on

When the lights go out

There's no way to explain

All the pleasure is worth all the pain"

Brooke stepped into the room and started to clap her hands. Haley whipped her head around and ignored the pain it caused. "Brooke!" Haley screamed out raising her hands up. "That was great." Brooke said sincerely. "You scared me!" Haley said as she picked up her books. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Brooke continued smiling "I never knew you could sing" Brooke's smile grew by the second. Haley started to blush wildly.

"I can't really" Haley muttered. Brooke looked at her surprised. "Yeah well I heard you and I'd say you can sing pretty damn well." She said, louder then she would have liked.

Haley blushed again. She was getting more nervous every second she was with Brooke. Worse of all Brooke could tell and Haley knew it.

"I have to go." Haley muttered. "Yeah we have a meeting in the gym for cheerleading" Brooke told the short girl. Haley nodded then made her way to the exit followed by Brooke. They walked down the hall together in a comfortable silence.

"Oh Crap!" Haley said searching her pockets.

"What?" Brooke became alarmed. Haley looked back at the Library.

"I think I left my ipod in there." Haley said.

"I'll get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in like two minutes." Brooke yelled over her shoulder as she jogged to the room they were in previously. Haley smiled trying to keep her stare away from Brooke's really, really nice ass. It seemed that as soon as Brooke left her cheer hos came, minus Peyton of course, Which Haley guessed was looking for the rest of the squad. Haley focused her eyes onto the floor. "What's the matter Tutor Girl?" One of the meaner cheer hos asked her "You lost? The Library is that way." She pointed to the door that read 'Library'. "She was probably going to find her friends, Oh wait that's right she has none." Another jerk piped up. Haley hated them. She usually took this and let it be but not today. "Hey, how about you guys go focus on throwing your pom-poms around or better yet drooling over some random guy?" Haley couldn't believe what she just said and obviously neither could the cheer hos. "What was that?" A brunette hissed at her.

"I told you to go screw yourself." Haley said confidence and courage raced in her veins.

"I think your forgetting who you are."

"I think your forgetting that there's such a thing as other people and that I'm a human being just like you. Oh yeah except I'm not a leggy, mindless drone so you don't like me well that's just too damn bad isn't it. Oh well. I'll move on." Haley's chest rose and fell frequently she was getting really angry. "You're not even worth it." A girl from the back muttered. "Yeah I guess not. Buh-bye now." Haley said waving at them like they were children. They definitely didn't like that. One of the girls managed to yell out.

"Bye tutor bitch!"

"See you later Cheer Hos!" Haley exclaimed after them. They paused but she guessed that they couldn't think of anything else to say and they just moved towards the gym.

Haley turned on her heel to see Brooke standing there gaping at her. Haley was so embarrassed not only did she tell the cheerleaders they were hos she did it in front of their captain. "I…sorry" She managed to get out. Brooke passed her the iPod and smiled.

"That was cute." Brooke whispered in Haley's ear before she took off down the hall to the gym._ Oh god. She thinks I'm cute!_

_**She thinks our wit is cute**_

_I hate you!_

_**Ha Haley hates herself!**_

_Shut up! You suck weren't you the one telling me I love her._

_**Yeah but I'm also the one that's telling you the harsh reality**_

_Which is?_

_**She'll never love you back.**_

_Way to kill a mood._

_**Thanks I take great pride in our mood killing ability.**_

_Leave me alone! Get out of my head._

_**If I could I would I mean you're a crazy chick.**_

_Go to hell!_

_**You think conversations to your self! You need help! And WE need Brooke and you know it!**_

_Yeah but she'll never love me back just like you said._

_**You never know if you don't try.**_

_Uh god shut up okay! You're so damn confusing! I'll make a reasonable effort but just leave me the hell alone!_

_**I love it when I win…**_

"Alright" Brooke said clapping her hands together. "We suck. You know it. I know it. Let's not put ourselves in denial." Brooke said smiling down at the cheerleading squad. She stood in front of them and glared at the girls who were snickering.

"So. We are going to start practicing every day after school." Brooke smiled happily at the response. A group of annoyed sighs rang out through the gym. Even Peyton was pissed off at her friend but Brooke didn't care because more practices means more mid-practice breaks which means more time to go see Haley in the Library.

_Shut up Brooke!_ She thought to herself. The rest of her squad was staring at her or rather at the intense look on her face. "That's pointless." Peyton blurted out cutting away the silence. "What?" Brooke asked

"Us practicing all the time! We don't suck sure we could use a few extra practices here and there but we don't need this" Peyton argued along with the nodding heads of the team.

"Too bad that you are co-captain and I'm captain other wise we would probably be on vacation, So guess what Practice everyday this week!" Brooke yelled at them just as the first bell rang. The girls groaned then walked out the gym doors.

"You'll thank me later." Brooke promised as Peyton playfully gave her the finger.

"I'll see you in class" She smiled at Brooke. "Yeah you might." Brooke said evilly.

Haley walked to her next class and remembered she has that class with Brooke! Haley had all of her classes with Lukas because he was too lazy to even think about High School courses. She walked into the classroom looking for Luke who obviously would be late. She set her books down on the desk she usually sat at and waited patiently for Lukas to come to her rescue. The cheerleaders were giving her dirty looks and glared at her; at least if Lukas was there they would be drooling over him. He walked in just before the bell went. About 5 minutes later Brooke stepped into the room.

"You're late," Mr. Boid said. He was the substitute for the next 3 days. He was much closer to their age then the other teachers. Brooke looked at him and smiled. Her dimples showed and Haley felt her knees wobble it was a good thing she was sitting down. Yet once again Brooke had gotten out of being late. Instead of sitting at the desk she usually did across the room by the jocks she put her books next to Haley.

"Hi." She smiled pulling out a pencil. Haley stared up at her. Then managed to choke out

"Hi"

Brooke sat in class completely aware of the affect she had on Haley. She made the Tutor stumble on her words and made her say things she wouldn't normally say, and she loved it. Brooke glanced at Haley, who didn't notice, she looked the shorter girl up and down until her eyes fell on Haley's eyes. They exchanged a look that sent shivers down their spines. That look gave the other hope. That look made them both happy and that look told them they were falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One tree hill blah blah blah.**

**P.S. Here is chapter 2 hope you like it cause guess what I wrote it when I was bored. Anyway, Hope you guys like it. I may mention Nathan. Maybe.**

Brooke smiled at Haley reading exactly what was on her mind. Brooke loved that she could make Haley sweat but at the same time she thought it was odd that Haley had the same effect on her. She felt like every time Haley walked past her in the hall her heart would pound out of her chest. She decided not to give it much more thought because she didn't want to admit that she might actually be falling for Haley. It wasn't that she's a girl. It wasn't that she was Haley James. It wasn't even that her friends might think she was a freak. So what was it? _Honestly what's stopping me?_

_She's beautiful, Sweet, nice and perfect. Oh yeah, the simple facts that she would never love me back!_ Brooke frowned at the thoughts then turned her attention back to the rest of the class. Peyton smiled at her then nodded her head towards Lukas. Brooke laughed to herself at the love sick Blonde. Lukas was watching Haley who seemingly was the only person watching the teacher. The teacher asked a question. Haley looked around the class waiting for someone to answer. When no one did she raised her hand slightly. Once again she answered correctly.

_How could my friends think she's a dork? Or hate her. She's so beautiful and nicer then any of us. Not to mention she's probably the only one of us not going to hell._

Brooke laughed at her last thought, Every one in hell and Haley looking at them from heaven giggling.

Brooke's heart began to melt at the thought of Haley giggling. The last bell rang and Friday was over. "Oh thank god" Brooke let out before the teacher could talk about homework. The class started to laugh as the Raven-haired girl walked out of the room.

Haley sat on her bed doing the homework assignments for the weekend. She couldn't wait until later tonight. Considering there was a party every Friday night in tree hill she would go to the river court later with Lukas and the river court boys. That's where she had her best memories, With Lukas and all the guys.

_Ring…Ring…_

Haley tried to get up to get her phone off of her desk but somehow her foot got tangled in and she fell off the bed. "Shit." She reached up for the desk and pulled herself up. The phone continued to ring. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked into the speaker part.

"Hey"

"Oh Hi" Haley smiled as she heard Lukas's voice.

"Hey dork."

"What's up loser kid?"

"You coming to the court tonight?"

"No I suddenly developed a new friend and we're going out to get tattooed" Haley smiled Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Lukas was silent obviously not picking up on the whole sarcasm thing. "Luke that was a joke."

"Jesus Hales you scared me." He finally said.

"Yeah I do that often don't I?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight"

"Yep"

"Bye, Tutor Girl" Lukas had to hide his snickering.

"Lukas! Don't ever call me that again! Broody!"

"Hey if I can't use the famous 'Brooke Davis nickname' on you, You can't use it on me!"

"Fine. Truce we're getting mean."

"Yeah Bye Hales."

"See you later Luke."

Haley hung up the phone. She didn't hate the nickname that Brooke had given her she just preferred her name. Brooke was actually the only person that Haley didn't mind saying the name. She walked back to her bed and sat down finishing the Math she had.

The phone rang again. This time Haley got up with ease. "Luke! Leave me alone!" Haley yelled into the phone.

"Jesus, here I thought my call would be welcomed." A familiar voice said but Haley had no idea who it was. Only the guys had her number and this was a girl.

"Who's this?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"Brooke." The voice said. Haley felt her heart burst. Why is she calling? What do I say?

"H-Hi" Haley managed to stutter out. She heard a faint giggle through the phone.

"What's up?" Haley asked cautiously.

"Well, Considering my best friend has a date tomorrow with your best friend I was wondering if you might want to hang out." Brooke said smiling.

"Um… Sure? I guess so" Haley replied the butterflies in her stomach were doing back flips. "Great. I'll call you later"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye."

_What just happened?_

_I think Brooke asked us to hang out._

_Yeah, I got that, thanks._

_Well, You asked._

_Shut up._

_You get meaner every time you talk to me._

_Because your me or I'm you. Ugh god this is confusing._

_So do we like Brooke?_

_I think I'm just confused._

_About your sexual orientation. Come on you haven't been confused about that since 8__th__ grade._

_I'm getting away from you now._ Haley walked to the stereo in her room and started to blast music as loud as she could.

Brooke hung up the phone and turned around to find Peyton staring at her. "What?"

"First you flip on me when I mention Haley's name. Now you call to hang out with her while I'm on a late night date."

"Please explain the point Hun."

"I think you have a crush" Peyton smiled and looked at Brooke's embarrassed look.

"Oh my god, do you?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Well, I don't know. I think I might." Brooke said standing up from a sitting position.

"I think I'm confused." Peyton looked at her, Slightly uncomfortable. "You know…I think I don't mind." She stated trying to comfort Brooke. Tears fell from Brooke's eyes she looked at her best friend. "Really?" She asked. Peyton walked to her she put Brooke's head down on her shoulder to comfort the girl.

"Of course. As long as you never develop a crush on me, I'm fine" Peyton said lightly.

Brooke laughed and rose her head up to look at Peyton. "Thanks"

"No problem"

"What do we do now?"

"Depends, are you serious about Haley?"

"Yes. She's beautiful and sweet and she"

"Didn't ask for the detail"

"Sorry… so…"

"So we get you a Tutor girl." Peyton smiled. Brooke hugged her and smiled back.

Haley grabbed the oversized sweater that Nathan had once lent her when it was raining after a late Tutoring session. For some reason when she tried to give it to him he refused and told her to keep it. She was wearing that black sweater that read 'Ravens' on the back and black sweat pants that were comfortable but still made her look good. _Why do I care if I look good, It's only around the guys it's not like I'll be with…_

_**Brooke!**_

Haley cleared her head. She sighed as Luke walked in. "Are you comin?" He asked looking her up and down. "Yeah one second." She said as she through a pillow at him signaling he should get out of the room. "Okay, I'm right out here" He pointed to the door. "I know, Thanks mom" She teased.

"Whatever." He waved it off and stepped outside the door shutting it behind him.

Haley looked into her closet and instead she pulled out a pair of jeans that she knew hugged her body in the right places. She pushed the sweat pants off and pulled the jeans on. She took off the sweater and pulled a blue tank top over her head. She took a long look at herself in the mirror. She looked good hell she looked hot! She knew Luke would make fun of her so she put the sweater back on and quickly left the room satisfied with her choice. "Finally!" Lukas smiled.

"I was like 2 minutes"

"Plus 6" He said pointing to the watch he was wearing. He linked arms with her. "Let's go Haley James, You have a tie breaker game against me to play"

"More like I have a game to finally crush you and shrink that giant head of yours" Haley laughed. Lukas looked at her then decided that she couldn't get away with that comment. He pushed her lightly causing her to fall over a little. "HA" He said loudly.

"Oh that was funny?" She smiled devilishly then pushed him with plenty of force. He tumbled over and fell down the stairs.

"Luke!" Haley screeched.

"I'm good" He laughed raising his hand to show her he was fine and so that she would help him up. "You suck!" She yelled at him moving past his hand.

"Yeah well you swallow!" He said childishly. "Mature!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Hey Brooke!" Some girl said. Brooke smiled at her trying to be polite. She quickly walked to the alcohol and chugged down 2 shots without hesitation. "This is fun"

Peyton yelled over the music. "Yeah great." Brooke replied with a fake smile. She grabbed a beer. If she couldn't get Haley then she would drink…and drink…and drink until she was too wasted to care, or hurt. She quickly gulped down the beer and other alcohol she came across. Soon she was wasted just enough to get taken advantage of, but she was still sober enough that she knew what was going on. She looked towards the door as Haley and Lukas walked in.

"What are we doing here?" Haley whispered to Lukas. "Peyton invited you and me."

"Really?" Haley asked shocked at his answer. Lukas nodded trying to act normal. Haley glared at him. "I don't like this."

"Yea neither do I, How 'bout I say 'Hi' and 'Bye' to Peyt and you act less like a dork for a while." He suggested. "Fine loser."

"Nerd" Lukas said then walked away from her sticking her tongue out at him. Brooke walked towards Haley. "Hi" She said sounding more drunk then she thought. "Hey" Haley smiled she suddenly felt relaxed.

"What's up Tutor Girl?" Brooke slurred out.

"Nothing…Are you drunk?" Haley answered then asked. Brooke nodded innocently but her drunken pout wasn't quiet as effective as her sober one. Haley laughed at her for a minute. Then some slime ball jerk started to talk to Brooke and acted as if Haley wasn't there. "You know…" Brooke started "I'm not gonna sleep with you" She stated. He looked like he thought she was joking but Haley could tell that she wasn't. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else!" Brooke stumbled over her words. Haley frowned she had to admit she was a little hurt that Brooke was in love with someone. He glared at Brooke then peacefully walked away. By now Brooke was even more drunk. She put her hand on Haley's hip. Haley tensed up. _What the hell?_ She thought to herself as Brooke grabbed her hand and started to pull Haley along for a tour of the house.

"You know, I've been to more parties in this house then at my own!" Brooke laughed. Haley smiled at the attempt on lightening the mood a little. "Oh. The pool is awesome, it's heated." Brooke smiled. Haley looked back through the house and noticed that there was a slightly panicked teenager staring in the face of a cop. Haley started to freak out.

_What if Brooke gets caught for under-aged drinking?_

"Brooke give me your keys" Haley instructed and with out hesitation Brooke passed the keys to the short girl. "Come with me." She commanded as she held Brooke's hand and led her through the house. "Luke?" Haley called.

Lukas popped out of nowhere. "Hi Hales. What's up?"

"The cops are here." Haley informed and watched as Luke's face fell. "I'm gonna take Brooke home. You should get Peyton and I'll drive everyone home." She suggested.

"No. I'm going to take Peyton home okay, I think she's a little drunk and I want to be there." Lukas shrugged. Haley nodded and pulled Brooke out the back door before the cops came around. Haley noticed that most of the cars were gone so she found Brooke's and peeled out of the spot she was in. Brooke looked at her from the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Taking you home." Haley said as if it was nothing.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled then went back to holding her head. Haley pulled into her driveway. "This isn't my house." Brooke stated as she stepped out of the car.

"No. It's mine. I just thought it would be better if you weren't alone. Being wasted and all." Haley smiled at Brooke who returned it. "I'm tired, am I crashing here tonight?" Brooke asked. "Yeah, Sure" Haley said. She walked Brooke upstairs and passed her a pair of Pajamas. "We'll change then we can watch a movie." Haley suggested.

Brooke nodded then clasped a hand to her mouth. "Bathrooms there." Haley pointed to the door in her room. Brooke ran into it. Haley laughed to herself then took off her jeans and pulled a pair of boxers on. She took of her sweater. There she stood wearing boxers and a light blue tank top for pajamas. She really was showing a little too much off to Brooke. She just shrugged at herself. It wasn't like Brooke was looking anyway.

Brooke stepped out of the bathroom and stopped when she saw Haley, she was stunned the girl looked hot. Brooke stood there stunned. Haley turned around. "Oh, yeah what movie do you want to watch?" Brooke looked at her not saying anything.

"Oh right, I'll just pick one." Haley offered. Brooke nodded. She walked towards Haley the smile never leaving her face now. She climbed onto the bed and waited for Haley put in the movie and sit with her. Haley sat down leaning her head up against the headboard. Brooke stared at the T.V but she wasn't watching she was thinking about Haley.

The movie started up and Brooke sat up like Haley did. "Hales, would you pass the popcorn?" Brooke asked keeping her eyes on the TV Haley passed the popcorn. "Don't call me that." She said almost bitterly. "Call you what?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Hales." Haley replied her tone turning quiet. Brooke looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because only my friends or people who want to be my friend call me that. And you definitely don't want to be my friend." Haley said.

"I don't?" Brooke asked she knew she was sobering up and she could actually read Haley again. "No, You want to go to school and make fun of me like you always do"

"No I don't" Brooke started to defend herself but she knew it was true.

"You do to" Haley's voice got louder. "You want to make fun of me and pick on me and your probably going to when we go back to school."

"I wont. I don't mean to Hales"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"Because, You can't"

"Why not?"

"I said so"

"Oh good one!" Brooke said sarcastically.

"You're so mean to everyone how can I expect more?" Haley asked

"Because I want to be your friend!"

"Stop it! You're such a liar! Stop it!" Haley commanded standing up.

"Haley, calm down. I'm not going to make fun of you. I like you, more then I should"

Brooke said regretting her words the second they came out. "What was that supposed to mean?" Haley asked with a tint of hopefulness in her voice until she realized what Brooke probably meant. "I didn't" Brooke started.

"You don't think that you should like me because I'm not popular."

"That's not what I meant" Haley didn't even hear Brooke's words.

"You think your so much better then everyone else!" She continued. Brooke was silent.

"And you know what we are just as good as you are it's just that we weren't brought up to be cold hearted bitches." Haley rambled not noticing the effect her words were having on Brooke. "Haley! Guess what, I may be popular and I may be pretty damn sexy but I have feelings! You know what else you always assume that I'm a bitch because you love stereotypes you're so hypocritical!" Brooke finally yelled her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I'm not sorry Brooke"

"Let me finish what I was saying!" Brooke interrupted Haley she was now standing up too only she was about an inch away from Haley's face.

"I said I like you more then I should meaning, I like you more then a girl is supposed to like another girl!" Brooke explained her voice was loud. Haley stared at her confused. Brooke let out a frustrated sigh and pushed her lips against Haley's. Haley had no idea what was going on, she was kissing Brooke! Brooke! She was actually kissing Brooke Davis and she loved it. Realizing she hadn't ever done this before she decided to just let her feelings flow through her and do what felt right. She pulled Brooke gently and pressed the girl's body to her own. It felt right, It felt good. Brooke pushed up against Haley not separating their lips. Haley walked Brooke forward until Brooke's knees hit the bed and she fell onto her back. Brooke pulled Haley with her as she fell. They separated their lips and Haley looked into Brooke's eyes. Deciding they were comfortable in this new position they kissed again. Brooke rolled Haley over so she was on top and gently kissed her lips. She slowly led a trail of kisses down her jaw line then down Haley's neck then back to her lips. Haley let out a soft moan. Brooke smiled between kisses she had kissed plenty of guys before but Haley was different her lips were soft and her hands gentle. Brooke kissed Haley's lips again. Brooke's hand made it's way to the ham of Haley's shirt. She pulled away and silently asked Haley permission. Haley nodded her first real sexual experience and it was with Brooke Davis. Before Haley could notice, her shirt was off. Brooke was kissing down Haley's stomach and Haley arched her back. Then Haley's bedroom door opened and Lukas walked in. "Oh my god!" He yelled and quickly stepped back out of the room. Haley shrieked and Brooke jumped up falling onto the floor. The door was shut, Brooke and Haley were left in there thinking about what just happened and what they just did.

**Yeah… I did just do that I made you all get excited and then I left you there on a semi cliffhanger. How will he really react (hint hint) There may be a lot of Drama in the next Chapter and maybe not so much with the happy. Yeah So I'm thinking that you know what I mean… any who… you should review because they make me happy. And when I'm happy the readers are because then I write what you want instead of oh I don't know KILLING THE CHARACTERS! Don't piss yourself you in the back I wont kill them just please review I'm open to suggestions… And I take criticism well so go ahead just review. Please.**

**Well I rambled on enough hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up soon!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…. I own nothing you don't have to rub it in.**

**Authors Note: I hope this chapter is to your liking. It may be a little more dramatic then the others but hey you love it and my mind is full of it. Without further ado I give you… Chapter 3!**

**P.S. You know how in most Baley fics Haley goes running to Brooke (Not all just a lot of the ones I read) Well you probably wont find it here. They'll get together but Haley isn't just a Booty call so HA! **

Lukas stood outside the door of Haley's bedroom. _What the hell was that?_

_**I think they were about to do…it!**_

_I got that…Jesus I spend too much time with Haley._

_**How so?**_

_I'm talking to myself!_

Yeah, well hey self, guess what, Haley is going to want to talk and um… uh… what do we say?

_I don't know but I think we have to talk to her, and I don't want to._

_**Then run! She'll never know!**_ Lukas was about to take his own advice when Haley stepped outside the door closing it behind her. "Luke, Hi"

"Hi? All you can say is Hi?" Lukas blurted out. Haley stared at him and nodded.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked confused.

"I…I…I don't know"

"You said you'd be fine with this." Haley reminded him. Lukas stared at her.

"I lied!" He yelled out so loud that Brooke heard him in the room.

"Well, maybe you should learn to tell the truth!" Haley stated. "Why are you so upset?" She asked.

"Because."

"Because?"

"She's Brooke Davis!"

"And?"

"She sleeps with everyone!" Lukas stated matter-of-factly. Lukas felt a hot pain on his cheek as he realized Haley slapped him. He grabbed her hand and hissed "You want to be a whore like her go ahead. You disgust me! You slut" Haley felt her eyes water and she could just stare at him. "You are just like your dad!" She yelled after him. He turned around and smiled "And you are just like those sluts and whores we made fun of!" Lukas yelled back. She felt the sting of tears slide down her face. Brooke opened the door to try and comfort Haley but was stopped. Haley put her hand up to Brooke and put her head down. "Get out" She stated.

"Hales, I"

"Get out!" Haley yelled. Brooke looked down and just left. She didn't try to say anything or connect the dots she just…left.

It was finally Monday. Brooke wasn't talking to Haley, Haley wasn't talking to Brooke, and Peyton wouldn't talk to Brooke because Lukas told her what happened when they went out. The only person left to talk to was Nathan. Haley sat next to him at lunch he was, surprisingly, eating alone. "Hi." She said sadly.

"Hello" He smiled looking up at her. "You don't mind if I sit here?"

"Definitely not."

"Thanks"

"So I was hoping for a tutor lesson soon, see I got my Math test back…"

"Nate, how'd you do?" She asked sympathetically.

"I got a 'B'!" He stated proudly.

"That's great." She smiled. He frowned at her. "I still want to be tutored because I want an 'A' in math. I think it's the only way to keep my average up above a 'C' so I need that 'A' soon." He laughed. She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "I can try today…but I think I might have to be somewhere." She stated taking a bite of her french-fries. He looked at her surprised. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said slapping him playfully on the shoulder. He nodded. "Oh somewhere you have to be…it's a doctors appointment." He stated.

"Nope" She smiled

"Therapy?" He asked

"Nope"

"Grocery shopping" He guessed finally. She shook her head blushing. "No"

"Yeah it is" He stated in a victorious tone.

"Now why can't you at least pretend I have a life for like 2 seconds that's all I ask." He laughed at her, she was such a nerd and he loved it. He liked Haley and he wanted Haley. Unfortunately he wasn't going to try to take Haley he had seen her with Luke and could tell they weren't going to be together ever, but He saw Haley with Brooke and suddenly he knew he had missed his chance. He smiled up at her and she smiled back. These were the moments he loved. Being with his friend just hanging out not talking about sex, parties, or the best place to get a beer, just…hanging out.

Brooke walked away from the table with all the cheerleaders at it. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back" she assured. She quickly sat down next to Haley before Haley could get away. Brooke held onto Haley's hand and Haley didn't seem to be trying to get away. Brooke pulled her back down to sit.

"I know you're mad but it wasn't my fault."

"Brooke, that's not it. What happened was a mistake." Haley stated. Brooke's eyes began to water but she quickly wiped the tears away. She shook her head and Haley hated that she was hurting Brooke.

"No it wasn't"

"Brooke you can't be serious you and I will never be…together." Haley said sadly.

"That's not true." Brooke gazed into Haley's eyes and felt the same spark they had before. "Brooke face it. We can't be together. I don't think it's a possibility." Haley started to get up but Brooke gently sat her down.

"Haley. I promise you that I will never hurt you. I promise to protect you, please I just want to be there for you." Brooke said a smile broke out on her face. Haley nodded. Then she started to shake her head. "Then be there as a friend or not at all" Haley stated.

Brooke stared at her. She hung her head in defeat. "I'd rather be your friend then your nothing" Brooke muttered. Haley nodded and removed Brooke's hand from her own. Brooke sat there; she couldn't believe what just happened. Haley turned her down. _Haley wanted to be friends. Haley probably thinks you're a big freak and that you're crazy!_

Brooke shook her head at the thought. _She never said she wanted me out of her life. I rather have that then nothing at all. _Brooke walked back to the table with the cheerleaders. She plopped herself down onto the bench and stared at her food.

"Brooke? Come in Brooke" Theresa said. Brooke and her usually got along during practice and along with the other cheerleaders all the time but Theresa was really pissing Brooke off. "What?" Brooke asked surprised at the mention of her name.

"What were you doing with Tutor Girl?" She asked in disgust.

"Her a name is Haley." Brooke muttered. Theresa looked at her.

"What was that?" She asked

"Her Name Is Haley!" Brooke yelled at the girl sitting across from her. The other cheerleaders weren't sure how to take this. Brooke made up the nickname. Brooke started it what were they supposed to do? "Jesus Christ, calm down" Theresa smiled.

"Leave me alone." Brooke yelled over her shoulder as she walked away. The cheerleaders were left there in awe.

"Hales!" Nathan yelled as he ran up to Haley who was walking in the hallway.

"Yeah?" Nathan looked at her weird. "What was that about?" he asked her as they stopped at her locker. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me" He said flashing her that winning smile he always used, it reminded Haley of Brooke's smile. Haley looked down.

"Look Hales, You're my best friend. I know it sounds weird because Lukas is your best friend and I have Tim. But you are there for me for the things that count, like my test scores" He smiled holding up his test "to being my driver when I get too wasted" Haley laughed slightly at that remark as she remembered Friday from a few weeks ago. "My point is whatever's going on between you and Brooke, fix it. I want my happy-go-lucky Tutor back"

"How'd you know something was going on between us?"

"Please. I know you guys and you aren't so great with the hiding-of-the-secrets" He laughed at the stunned girl in front of him. "You ready for class?" He asked as he pulled her stuff out of her locker for her. "No you don't. Don't change the subject."

"I have to go." He stated and then ran off down the hall, she yelled his name until he was out of her viewing range. She sighed once and walked off to class. Brooke was walking with her head down as she was going to class. She was walking quicker then usual she wanted the seat behind Haley. She was looking at her notes when she ran smack dab into another body. "Owe" Haley, said as she slowly sat up. "Ugh" Brooke moaned as she knelt onto her knees. "I'm sorry" Neither noticed until this moment who was in front of them. "Brooke" Haley said.

"H-Haley" She smiled standing up. No one ever made Brooke Davis babble and yet here was Haley making Brooke babble. "Haley I"

"I have to go" Haley started to walk away. Brooke grabbed her hand and pulled the girl into the empty supply closet. "Brooke!" Haley yelled. "This goes far beyond okay. This is kidnapping," She said.

"I don't care."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't care" Brooke shrugged.

"About what?"

"Them." She pointed to the door.

"The janitors?" Haley asked confused.

"No. The people; the friends the guys the cheerleaders. I don't care because I want to be with you Haley. I need to be with you. Lukas is your best friend he'll come around. I've been practicing a speech all day…" Brooke rambled on. She looked for her book that she scribbled it down in. "I'll do it by memory" she decided taking one last glance for that book. Haley stared at her completely confused.

"I think about you Haley, all the time and it confuses me. I never felt like this before but I love it. I…um… Well, I love the smell of your hair and the feel of your skin. Whenever you touch me even for one second I get chills. I don't understand why but I know I love it. I love your smile, Your confused face, your thinking face, I…" Brooke paused as she noticed the look in Haley's eyes it was a look that told Brooke Haley felt the same way.

"Haley, I love you" Brooke said finally. Haley smiled as she bit down lightly on her bottom lip. "I love you too" Haley smiled leaning up to kiss Brooke. Brooke grabbed Haley's waist and brought her closer making the space between them disappear rapidly. She kissed the shorter girl pressing their lips together roughly. The kiss softened but remained tender. Brooke rested her hand on Haley's hip as Haley brought a hand up to Brooke's face. Brooke grazed her tongue across Haley's lip silently begging for entrance. Haley gladly allowed it and their tongues started to battle it out. Brooke's hands started to wander Haley's body. Haley let out a soft moan. Brooke grinned between the kisses she was laying on Haley's neck.

Brooke was very confused as Haley pushed her away. "What is it?" she asked her eyes showed her confusion. "I can't" Haley breathed.

"Can't what?" Brooke asked her face not loosening from the look of confusion.

"I can't do us…"

"Why?"

"Because as much as I want to be with you and as much as I'm sure I don't care about what everyone thinks, I love you too much to let you hurt yourself with…this" Haley gave her a sad smile. Brooke was close to tears. "Haley I"

"Brooke, I know that you say you don't care what people think but look at it this way if your whole squad walked in on this right now, how would you feel? What would you do?" Haley interrogated her tone of voice serious. Brooke didn't know what she would do. She would probably push Haley further away and tell her friends that Haley had developed a crush on her and that she was merely telling the shorter girl to back off.

"That's what I thought" Haley said gathering her books and papers and walked out of the closet. Brooke felt the darkness and the sting of tears in her eyes. She sat in the closet, alone and that's exactly how she felt. Alone.

Haley made her way to the bathroom tears tickled her eyes. _This is for the best._

Liar.

_What do I…we…you mean?_

You are lying. You know for damn sure that this isn't for the best. The best would be being with her. You're just scared. 

_So what if I am?_

Well I just don't want you to lie to yourself. Oh and to tell you to suck it up. She loves you…we want this, remember?

That may be. But she isn't ready yet. She has to be ready and she's just…not.

I hate it when we're right.

See, I kind of like it.

Haley finally made it to class. She hadn't realized she was in there for so long it was a good 35 minutes into class. She walked into the room and surprisingly no eyes fell on her even the teacher seemed too preoccupied to notice her obvious lateness. Haley wasn't surprised when Brooke hadn't shown up for class. Haley noticed that Lukas was glaring at her and that Nathan was gazing at her. _What the hell is up with him?_

Haley said smiling at Nathan. He was acting weird. He was saying things to her and flirting with her lately. Now he watched her in class. _A new stalker, awesome!_ Haley thought sarcastically. She turned her attention to the now speaking teacher. He asked a question and Haley looked around she saw no one raise her hand but instead she just wrote it down on a piece of paper to see if she got it right… Sure enough she did. She chanced a glance to the back of the room at Lukas and he was already falling asleep.

_I have to make it right between Lukas and me. _Haley smiled as she heard the bell ring and Lukas wake up shocked. Lukas got up and made his way to Peyton. Haley walked towards them. "Will you give us a minute Peyton?" Haley asked. Peyton looked at Lukas then at Haley. "Sure." She smiled sweetly.

"What is it Hales?" Lukas asked. Haley smiled at the name he used.

"I have to know why are you so mad?"

"I don't know, you didn't talk to me about it." He said hesitantly "Not that you have to answer to me or anything" He quickly saved himself. "But you didn't tell me how you felt" He explained.

"Are you alright now?" Haley asked cautiously. He nodded. "Yeah, I think so"

"We can be friends?" Haley asked

"Definitely!" Lukas cheered as they walked out of the class together. "Luke I don't even think you'll have to worry about me and Brooke Davis" She said the last word in a kind of tone that made Lukas nervous. "Why's that?" He asked surprised.

"She can't handle it."

"Handle what?"

"Me and her being together" Haley replied laughing at Lukas' slight stupidity.

"Well, I think someone has to come with me after school and shoot some hoops. That's what I do when a chick rejects me." He smiled. "She didn't reject me! I rejected her." Haley corrected. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Hales." Lukas chuckled. Haley slapped him on the shoulder lightly. "Walk you home?"

"Walk me to the café?"

"Even better" Lukas smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist in a friend kind of way and they walked together down the halls.

NSCR 

Haley smiled as Luke's shot went through the hoop. He laughed at himself then walked to a Haley. "Now you either get it in from farther away or you pay me $15"

"Ha, I could do that with my eyes closed!" Haley scoffed and grabbed the ball from under the net. She walked 2 feet farther then where Lukas had been. She smiled as she looked at the net and the distance between her and it. She threw the ball up and down it came through the net. "You were saying?"

"Brooke?"

"What?" Haley asked puzzled then she quickly turned around. Haley gasped. Brooke walked towards her. "Lukas give us a second okay?" Brooke asked looked at Haley.

"Sure…I'll be…not here," he said walking towards the tables. "Brooke-."

"No, I get to talk. Haley, I said it before and I'll say it again. I love you and if you want to be just friends fine. I'll stuff my feelings into the back of my mind for now. But don't you dare say that when you and I kiss that you don't feel that way too because I see it in your eyes."

"Brooke I do feel that way but you aren't ready for us to be together."

"I'm ready your not ready." Brooke smiled. "I'll see you around Tutor Girl" Brooke laughed as she walked away. Once her back was turned her face fell into a frown and her heart sank. _I'll just have to wait for her. I can do it._

**Okay. So that was that. Yeah I know you may be pissed because they aren't together but I promise they will be soon. It's just I look back on this and it's only the 3****rd**** chapter they can't be together already! It just doesn't work that way. Oh and I was thinking that maybe the girls may need some relocation later on (hint hint) Tell me how you would feel about that. Any suggestions are awesome so please review. Oh yeah and guys… Any couples you want to see tell me and I'll try to make them work out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Is it safe to say you know I don't own One Tree Hill? This is the last time I write it in this story, it just takes up space.

P.s. Hope you like this chapter… I don't doubt Haley and Brooke will get together in it but it depends on how I feel right now. Read on fanfic lovers read on. On second thought they probably will be together but they won't be all quick with the touching. So you perverts should head back now. Leave a review before you go. Lol

Brooke smiled as she the door to Haley's house opened. "I brought junk food" Brooke smiled. It had been a few weeks since the girls decided to be friends and Brooke found it harder and harder everyday. If she isn't with Haley soon she would burst. Haley stepped aside to let Brooke in. "I have movies! Funny kind of sad alone but perfect together." Haley smiled. _Like us._ Haley thought.

_Brooke, why can't you just learn to handle being with me so we can actually be together?_

_**Because she's Brooke.**_

_Stop it!_

_**What do you…we really want?**_

_I want to be with Brooke._

_**Well, you Fcked that up so what else?**_

_I don't know what I want._

_**Pfft…Women.**_

_You're a girl too!_

_**Shut up.**_

_Look I'm not going to argue about this so shut up!_

_**Haley's going crazy!**_

"Stop it!" Haley yelled. Brooke looked at her like she had eight heads. "Stop what?" Brooke asked.

_**Great now Brooke thinks I'm…We're crazy. Like you haven't screwed our life up enough! **_Haley smacked her head and earned another odd look from Brooke. She shook her head. "Never mind" Haley answered her, the sun was going down and it made the sky look beautiful. It was raining so that was a plus for Brooke. She wasn't really wet at all and she hated that. If it was raining it meant you were supposed to be drenched. She looked at Haley. Haley smiled. "What movies are we going to watch?" Brooke asked.

"I know it's dumb but I was thinking about and I decided… The little Mermaid is first!" Haley laughed and Brooke grinned. "You're kidding me? I love that movie!"

"No way! We have a lot more in common then I thought" Haley said as she shut the door. Brooke looked back at the door then noticed it was locked. "You lock it like that all the time?" Brooke asked desperately trying to change the subject. Haley looked at the lock.

"What do you mean?"

"In the middle of the day when you're home"

"Yeah, I just got in the habit." Haley laughed a little nervous. Brooke giggled. She headed to the living room and set down all the junk food she bought. "What you get?" Haley asked in a child voice that actually sounded like a kid. Brooke stepped up to the coffee table. "Well, you got your twislers, airheads, Hershey, Cadbury, gum is essential." Brooke said holding up the gum "Then I got the all dressed potato chips, regular and your favorite Dill pickle." Brooke scrunched her face up at the last of that sentence. "You totally forgot the ice cream" Haley pointed out.

"Ha! Yeah right. I have a different bag for those"

"Those?"

"Yes. Rocky road, Cookie dough, chocolate, and vanilla!" Brooke smiled. Haley shook her head. "We are either gonna be so sick or we'll get fat."

"Correction you'll get fat, I have cheerleading." Brooke smiled devilishly. Haley threw a pillow at her head. Brooke started to giggle. She looked out the window; the rain was coming down hard. "Come on Tutor girl."

"What?"

"We are going outside" Brooke continued

"No! We'll get a cold."

"Gee, thanks for the concern mom" Brooke teased. She grabbed Haley's hand and felt a surge or that electricity they had before go through her body. She pulled Haley out onto the porch. She gently shoved her out so that she was right out in the rain. Haley walked back slightly but tripped on the chair that was behind her. She stumbled further and fell into the pool behind her. Just her luck that she fell into the deep end. Brooke gasped. "Opps" Brooke smiled as she nervously bit her bottom lip. Haley came up. "You've been here 5 minutes and I'm already out in the rain freezing my ass cheeks off!" Haley yelled.

"You're coming in!" Haley yelled as she got fed up with Brooke laughing. "No! I'm sorry. I won't laugh please. Haley No!" Brooke said backing up. Haley held Brooke around the waist she picked the girl up and ran back to the pool. She jumped in with Brooke next to her. She let go the second that they hit the water. Brooke came up her face had a shocked look on it. Haley smiled "Oh, I'm sorry, did I do that?" Haley asked in her most innocent voice. Brooke glared at her. "Hales come here…" She swam over. Once she got close enough she grabbed Haley's head and ducked her under the water. They could hardly feel the rain pelting their skin. Haley came up for air and Brooke looked at her. She smiled wickedly. Brooke and Haley locked eyes. Brooke's breath caught in her throat as she gazed into those chocolate brown orbs. She swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. Haley broke the gaze and turned her head.

"I think we should go back to the house." Haley suggested as she slowly passed Brooke and climbed out of the pool. Brooke just nodded. She never thought it would get so hard that she couldn't look at Haley without loving her. Haley moved to open the door. It didn't budge. "Brooke did you unlock the door before you closed it?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes"

"Then No." Brooke said "Why?" she asked

"Oh nothing, we're just locked out! And all wet." Haley said.

"Wow, I really can't believe how much that sounded like a sexual reference."

"Brooke that's not what I meant and you know it" Haley chuckled.

"That's how I took it. Wow rain is a Haley James turn on" Brooke teased.

"Shut up" Haley said nudging her with her shoulder. "How do we get in?" Brooke asked.

"There is a key around here somewhere." Haley said looking around the deck. Brooke reached up on top of the bug-zapper that Haley couldn't reach. She felt a key taped to the top. "Found it" Brooke smiled triumphantly. Brooke pulled it off and passed it to Haley. The door opened. And the girls walked in. "I'm changing into dry clothes." Haley said.

"Right behind ya" Brooke smiled. Haley walked into her room as Brooke pulled out a pair of pajamas from her duffel bag. She quickly changed as Haley walked down the stairs she was wearing a boxers and a tank top. Some of her more favored sleep wears. Brooke saw Haley walking down the stairs and couldn't control herself she rushed over and pushed her lips against Haley's. She nearly knocked the girl over. Brooke pulled Haley closer and was pleased when Haley kissed her back. Haley pushed Brooke away.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry Haley, I need you what do I have to do?" Brooke asked

"I need to know that you can handle it if people knew about us because I never want to hurt you and you love to cheerlead and you love being the 'Queen' of the school if you date me that may slip away" Haley explained. Brooke shook her head. "Fine. That's what I'll do" Brooke replied. She grabbed her keys and her coat and left Haley's house.

THE NEXT DAY… 

It was lunch and Brooke had avoided Haley all day. The school courtyard was empty because it was raining and Haley and Lukas were the only ones that sat out in the rain. They all liked it. Nathan walked out and dropped his tray next to Haley. "You guys are crazy." He stated.

"You love us though, so you're a crazy lover" Haley tried to say smartly. Lukas, Peyton and Nathan laughed. "What?" She asked.

"Crazy lover" Nathan giggled. "OH, what are you guys two?" Haley asked. Lukas laughed harder. Peyton smiled and the laugher of Luke. Haley always made him laugh. That's what she liked about Haley she could always make Luke laugh but it was always innocent so Peyton knew she didn't have to worry. Nathan looked over at Luke.

"Are you ready for the 'Pep-Rally' after lunch?"

"No, should I be?"

"Yeah, you and me are supposed to play one-on-one for the school" Nathan reminded him.

"Oh yeah, another way I can kick your ass" Lukas smirked. Haley giggled. Peyton said "I don't know Luke I think he could take you."

"Yeah, I think you need a little pre-game practice," Haley added. Both the girls knew what they were doing. Lukas smiled "fine let's go" he offered. Nathan stood up.

"Let's go!" the boys walked to the gym. Peyton looked at Haley who didn't move.

"You coming?" She asked

"No, I'll see you there."

"One of the unfortunates of being a cheerleader. Having to perform" Peyton laughed.

"See ya" Haley, yelled as Peyton walked away. Peyton turned back and spun her finger around in the air. "Woo Woo!" She said without an ounce of spirit.

Haley walked towards the gym and she had to admit she was late. The bell rang like 5 minutes ago. She walked into the gym and the entire school was there. Staring at the cheerleaders. Figured Haley had to walk past the schools view to get to her friends. She started to make her way to Luke. She was closer to the middle of the gym. "Hales!" Brooke yelled. Haley whipped around. She felt the eyes of the school on her and Brooke. Brooke pulled Haley closer and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Haley's mouth automatically opened allowing easy entrance. Their tongues massaged the other. Haley let her hands get lost in Brooke's hair. Brooke's hands were resting on Haley's hips. Brooke pulled away. "I love you, how was that?" She whispered into Haley's ear. "That was exactly what I meant" Haley whispered back. She bit her lip nervous of the eyes on her. "It gets better." Brooke smiled. She yelled, "I love you" over her shoulder as she made her way to the floor. Haley walked to Lukas and Nathan both of whom were stunned. "I'll explain later" Haley promised.

Brooke started her cheer and winked at Haley in the middle. A Hell of a lot of eyes were on Haley and then Brooke. No one was looking at anything besides the two girls. Luke would look at Haley and she was smiling. No one could make Haley James that happy, no one but Luke that is. He saw her grinning and he saw how happy Brooke made her and he couldn't fight that. They were in fact in love. Lukas was never going to get to be with Haley like he always imagined. He always liked other girls but he also always loved Haley.

The 'pep-rally' was finally over Lukas beat Nathan 22 to 20. Haley was sure Luke would never let Nathan forget it. Brooke walked up to Haley. "Hey babe" she said smiling.

Haley was blushing like crazy. "Hi" she choked out.

"I was thinking that you and I should go for a short weekend vacation," Brooke said as she tangled Haley's fingers with her own. She looked up hopefully.

"Where to?" Haley asked

"My beach house." Brooke answered the smile on her face turned devilish.

"I think I can swing that" Haley smiled at Brooke. Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley. She whispered in her ear. "Don't forget the whipped cream" Haley's face turned bright red. Luke walked over and saw this. "I don't want to know" he stated and walked back to Peyton.

"You know that was really good" Nathan smiled as he walked with Theresa out of the gym. "So was your game" She said.

"I guess, it would have been better if I'd won but…"

"It was still great" Nathan smiled a Theresa. She felt him looking at her it was making her nervous. Why was Nathan making her nervous she never liked him before. He wasn't anything special she'd dated lots of guys just like him. She looked at him. He was nervous to, there was definitely something wrong here.

"So…are you going to ask me out or not?" Theresa said breaking the tension that was building. Nathan was taken back he didn't expect that.

"Yeah, I am" He laughed. "You want to go out with me to the movies?" Nathan asked then quickly added "on a date"

She chuckled at his nervousness. "Sure. Call me" She instructed as she wrote her number down. She winked at him and turned around quickly to head out of the school. Nathan Scott was in the middle of the hallway holding a piece of paper. He clutched it in his hand and hopped off the ground. He pulled his arm back in a sort of Oh-Yeah kind of way. Then settled and continued out to his car.

Lukas watched as Brooke and Haley flirted back and forth. He couldn't help but smile his best friend was happy again. Peyton looked up at him.

"Yeah I can't seem to wrap my head around it either," She said hugging Luke's waist.

"Around what?" He asked surprised.

"That my best friend is gay and didn't tell me about it" Peyton clarified. Luke looked at her for a minute then glanced back.

"Peyt, don't get me wrong I'm happy for them I really am but…why didn't she tell me about any of this?"

"She didn't think you could handle it." Peyton explained.

"That's not true I told her I would be fine."

"But would you really if she had told you before?" Peyton frowned. Lukas shook his head. "That's what I thought." Peyton smirked. "But it's okay, as long as they're happy, right?" Lukas asked. Peyton glanced at the girls who were still flirting. "I guess so as long as _they're_ happy."

Haley walked with Luke to the café. Luke started "Haley why didn't you tell me you had feeling for Brooke?" She glanced up at his face. "Luke we've been over this"

"You just have to tell me one last time." Lukas assured her.

"I didn't tell you because… I guess I didn't think you would be my friend anymore and I denied it for a while, I mean she's Brooke! Brooke Davis, she's a fricken cheerleader! Then I just couldn't tell you…you would hate me." Haley admitted.

"I would never hate." Luke stated even if he did feel like he was betrayed somehow.

"I know, and I love you for that Luke" Haley leaned up and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. He wrapped his arms around her little waist. "I love you to, Hales" he muttered into her shoulder.

They finally made it to the café, after what seemed like hours of a heart-to-heart conversation. Haley walked behind the counter. She was ready to start her shift but where was Karen? "Luke where's your mom?" Haley asked confused. He shrugged and proceeded into the back to find her. He came back with a note in his hand. "She had to go." Lukas told Haley holding the note up in his. "Where?"

"Didn't say, it says that she'll be back to close up but you'll have to run 'shop' today" Lukas said still staring at the note he flipped it around and looked at the back. Nothing.

"What? I've never done that before! It's always been me and Karen."

"Hales calm down, you just have to do what you normally do just without my mom breathing down your neck." Luke smiled she stared at him. "Yeah. It'll be fine" Haley grinned she was actually excited today was Friday so all she had to do was get through the day and then go on a 'weekend Vacation' with Brooke.

Congrats…we finally have Brooke 

_Yes we do._

_**Do me a favor and don't screw this up.**_

_I won't I promise._

_**Oh yeah… I told you so.**_

_You know what I hate you so much!_

_**Ha! Yeah right you love yourself**_

_Go away! I mean it. _

Lukas speaking to her interrupted Haley's thoughts. "What was that?" She asked quickly.

"I was just saying that I have to go because I'm going to pick up Peyton we've got a date tonight." Lukas clarified. "I can't be left here alone!" Haley protested.

"You've done it before." Lukas yelled over his shoulder as Haley stood there staring at him.

Brooke pulled up to the front of the café she smiled as she saw that it was completely deserted and Haley was alone. She climbed out of the car. Her pace quickened as she saw the blond girl more clearly.

"Hi." She said looking into Haley's eyes. "Hi" Haley replied smiling. Brooke cupped Haley's cheeks in her hands and kissed her tenderly. Haley heard a quiet moan escape her lips. "Brooke" She said. Brooke continued to kiss Haley her lips slowly mad their way along the shorter girls jaw line.

"Brooke." Haley said again. Brooke left a trail of kisses down Haley's neck. The spots that she kissed left a burning sensation. "Brooke" Haley said. Brooke stopped looking up at Haley. "What?" She whined. Haley backed up knowing that if her body touched Brooke's she wouldn't be able to contain herself. She put the counter between the two of them. "I think we should take things slower." Haley explained trying to occupy herself with cleaning the counter. "I respectfully disagree" Brooke smiled. She closed the gap between the girls with another quick kiss. Haley smiled between kisses.

"Brooke, please?" She asked a little surprised when Brooke actually pulled away.

"Haley I'll do anything you ask me to but I just want to tell you that I love you so much. Your beautiful your eyes are gorgeous your smile makes me crazy, the way you laugh the way you cry. The look on your face when you're disappointed is even adorable." Brooke explained. Haley leaned up to kiss Brooke she let her lips linger near Brooke's for a minute until Brooke closed the small gap and kissed the girl. "I love you to,"

**I know this chapter was weird as hell but at least they got together. Next chapter the girls will be at the beach house…All chapter. WooHoo! Please dudes and, probably mostly, dudettes review I appreciate them. Oh yeah thanks for the reviews I know it took me awhile to get this chapter out but…school and projects and that bitch of a science teacher. Not to mention falling in love! Sorry… didn't mean to type that. Anyway hope your looking forward to next chapter! The more reviews the faster I work… it's just common sense!**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hey everyone who's reading… This chapter is going to be pact with romance. It's gonna be a good chapter but I think this up as I go along and at this current moment I'm thinking love. Enjoy my fellow Baley fans enjoy. P.s. It's chapter 5 a milestone in a story I intend to continue for chapters upon chapters… but I'm having trouble with my patience so here goes nothing.

Brooke slowly walked Haley into the beach house that seemed perfect. It was always quiet and it was always fun in this house. Nathan's beach house was only a few doors up and Brooke definitely wasn't pleased with that. It seemed that as soon as they left to stay at the beach house Nathan went to his as well. Brooke shook the thoughts out of her head. She smiled at Haley who still had her eyes closed. "Alright you can open them" Brooke told Haley as she stepped further into the room. Haley opened her eyes and gasped. Haley looked around letting her eyes take in what they were seeing. The room was candle lit and was filled with roses. Some pink, some red, some white but they were all roses. Haley smiled as she stared at them all. The smoothest scent of cinnamon grazed the air. Haley took in the heavenly scent. Her face filled with bliss and her eyes watered.

"No see this is supposed to be a happy moment Haley." Brooke said smiling softly. Haley's features softened she looked up at Brooke and gently grazed Brooke's lips with her own. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Haley asked her face parting from Brooke's but never staying more then 4 inches away.

"I think you may have mentioned it before." Brooke smiled up at her. Brooke kissed Haley one more time before she pulled away. "So what do you ant to do?" She asked clapping her hands together.

"I was perfectly content with what we were doing but we could do something else" Haley grinned. "How about a movie" the blonde suggested. Brooke shook her head.

"Way too early." She smiled "I want to watch movies at night when you're tired and you want to cuddle." She her smile became even more dimpled, if it was possible that is.

"How about we swim?" Haley wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Brooke put a grin on her face that could only be described as evil. "I can't wait." She stated as she casually walked of towards the bedroom completely aware that Haley was checking out her ass.

Minute's later Brooke returned with a black bikini for Haley. She threw it at the tutor.

"Put it on." Brooke instructed. Haley got up and whispered in Brooke's ear. "Funny, when I pictured us swimming I didn't picture any clothes" Brooke turned a very bright red she was blushing like crazy. Haley always had that affect on her. Turned her words into babble made her smile all the time and oddly enough they hadn't realized it before a few months ago. Then again they never were friends but…they did always have somewhat of an attraction to each other. Even if they denied it for most of their young lives. Haley walked past Brooke leaving the girl in awe. She walked into the bedroom and quickly changed. Brooke watched as Haley turned the corner in her bikini. She looked hot, she could definitely fill out a bathing suit. Brooke's jaw was touching the ground. Haley noticed and quickly covered herself in embarrassment. She looked down at her feet and started to walk to the door. Brooke watched as Haley passed her again and all she could do was stare at the beautiful blonde in front of her. She collected her thoughts and went to follow the tutor. Haley laid her towel down on the sand and sat on it.

"I love the beach." She stated. Brooke set her towel next to Haley's.

"Yeah, me too" She smiled. "Mostly because I'm with a hottie" Brooke said like it was an everyday thing to say. Haley's cheeks turned a bright pinkish color. She slapped Brooke's arm playfully. Brooke pushed her arm right back.

"Do you want to swim?" Brooke asked once she got tired of playfully hitting her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's like really hot out." Haley laughed. Brooke stood up to get in the water. Haley pulled out a book from behind her.

"How in the hell did you get that out here? I thought I made sure you didn't bring any books!" Haley grinned knowing exactly what was coming. Brooke smiled

"Haley, give me the book"

"No."

"Haley"

"Nope" Haley giggled as she backed up slowly still sitting on the towel. Brooke lunged forward grabbing the book from Haley. "Brooke No!" Haley yelled. This didn't stop Brooke she started to tickle the sides of Haley's body earning screams and giggles from the shorter girl. Brooke straddled Haley as she climbed on top of her.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask" Haley laughed. Brooke smiled as she kissed down Haley's neck. The atmosphere changed and the girls were no longer just having fun in the sun. They were making out on a beach and it seemed to get warmer each second. Haley broke away from the kisses in desperate need for air. Brooke smiled satisfied at the reaction she had gotten from the girl.

"Damn Brooke, how'd you get such a huge lung capacity?" Haley asked.

"Cheerleading" Brooke responded tilting her head to the side slightly. Haley smiled at Brooke she looked around and noticed that there weren't many people near them. She also noted that it was almost sunset and the sky had turned an orangish-pink color. She looked back at Brooke who was smiling at her. "Hi" Haley said her voice was showing it's more sexy side. "Hi" Brooke smiled her voice remained steady. As the sun set the girls kissed and then darkness took over. Haley and Brooke had wasted most of the day kissing each other on the beach but now it was night and they were going to swim. Haley stood as Brooke watched her. Haley walked backwards to the water when she saw a look on Brooke's face that made her a little worried. She turned around quickly and bumped into Nathan who oddly enough was wearing swim shorts.

She fell down and he quickly picked her up. He stared at her body never before seeing that much of her.

"Nathan?"

"Haley"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was here with Theresa and she wanted to…uh…swim" He stated his voice was hesitant. "What about you?" He asked.

"I'm here with Brooke remember?" She asked him a little confused. "Wait you're here with Theresa? Theresa, Theresa?" Haley asked. He nodded. "Oh" she smiled up at him.

"You never change do you Nate?"

"What?-Oh! No it's not like that."

"It's not?" She asked as if he were joking.

"No it's different with her she's nicer then you would think"

"Yeah she's also a giant Who-Hello there!" Haley plastered a fake smile on her face as Theresa walked up to them. "Hi" She responded coldly. Brooke walked up to the group.

"Hi guys" She smiled staring at Theresa. "Brooke" Theresa grinned looking from Brooke to Haley. "How is…everything?" She asked the girls suspiciously. Brooke looked at her then slowly caught on. "It's really good" Brooke stated as she held Haley's hands in her own. Theresa shook her head. "You know you're nothing right?" she said looking at Haley. "Theresa…" Nathan started but was cut off by Brooke stepping up to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked the girl that was less then fully dressed.

"Oh come on Brooke, you know that in a few short weeks you'll get board and go back to guys" The thin girl explained. "Theresa that's not fair" Nathan tried to say but was cut off again by Brooke "How dare you! I love Haley you have NO right to tell me how I feel or what I'll do!" Brooke raised her voice. She couldn't understand why everyone always made her out to have an inability to love. Tears began to form in Haley's eyes. Theresa looked at Nathan then back at the blonde. "Tutor girl, I'm just thinking of you when I say stay away from Brooke she's just using you to get herself more attention. You really should just stick to Luke." Theresa smiled sweetly. It nearly made Brooke vomit.

"Nathan take your skank of a girlfriend before I kill her" Brooke shot at him.

"She's not my girlfriend" Nathan muttered under his breath it wasn't audible so no one said anything as he took her hand walked back towards his beach house.

Haley stood near the water. She thought about what Theresa had said and the tears fell from her face.

_What if she's right?_

_**She's not**_

_What if she is? Brooke might get bored of me and go back to treating me like dirt._

_**She loves us Haley. Stop it you're just looking for something now.**_

_No. Think about it she might just think we're a crazy lesbian and she's just playing with us!_

_**Stop it! Stop it! We have her now be happy with her.**_Haley shook the tears from her face and smiled sadly at Brooke. "Haley…"

"Don't Brooke I know…and I don't think we should waste away our day worrying over what cheer hoe said" Brooke broke into fits of giggles. Haley laughed along with her. Brooke smiled and they walked back to the house.

"Now what?" Haley asked.

"Tell me you're not bored of me already." Brooke smiled and Haley's heart melted those dimples showed and yet Brooke had no idea that her smile had such a strong impact on her. "No I'm not getting bored. I just really want to do something keep my mind off of them." Brooke nodded in understanding she knew that by them Haley was referring to Theresa and other people who were mad that Brooke was dating Haley. She grabbed a scary movie and popped it into the DVD player. She laughed at the look of horror on Haley's face. "wh-why did you do that?" Haley asked

"do what?"

"The movie with the scariness" Haley babbled. Brooke sighed. "Because Haley I am immune to the horrors of scary movies where as you aren't so I get to hold you while you tremble in fear." Brooke explained that dimpled smile returned to her face. Haley laughed.

"You get more like a guy everyday you know that"

"Yeah except for the fact that I have boobs" Brooke smiled looking down. Haley started to blush which was weird because Brooke wasn't even mentioning Haley's breasts just her own.

Haley sat down on the couch as Brooke made the popcorn. "What movie did you put in?" Haley asked. "A classic…I know what you did last summer" Brooke replied walking in with a huge tub of popcorn. She sat in on the coffee table and leaned back. Haley snuggled in closer to Brooke. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and lay her head near Brooke's chest. Brooke put her arm around Haley as they pulled a blanket over them. The movie started. "Sarah Michelle Geller! Ha If she was playing Buffy she would have kicked his ass" Brooke said as the show continued. Haley's heart was racing with every second of the movie. She was practically on top of Brooke she was so close. Brooke never let her go though. Even when Haley screamed Brooke just gripped tighter to the blonde.

The movie was finally over when Haley heard a knock on the door. "Brooke, you want to get that?"

"No way! I have to pee, Go ahead tutor girl." Brooke said as she scrambled off to the bathroom. "Oh nice really mature Brooke!" Haley yelled after her.

"I won't be the first one dead will I?" Brooke laughed.

"Congratulations, you've just been upgraded to a 3 bedroom 2 bathroom Jacuzzi sweet in hell" Haley yelled back at her. She opened the door to find Lukas. "Hey" She greeted him "Do you want to come in?" He looked around for Brooke. He leaned down and kissed Haley. Haley's eyes widened as she pulled away. "What the hell was that?" She asked wiping her lips with her sleeve. "Sorry hales…I"

"We are going to pretend that this never happened!" Haley said to him as she sat down, still wiping at her lips. "Right, Sorry" Lukas smiled. He walked to the couch and sat next to her. He looked at the TV. "Scary movie?"

"Yep"

"Nice, so did Brooke get frisky?" Lukas asked as he tickled Haley. Haley slapped him on the arm "Luke" She whined. "It's a simple question"

"If anything I was the one trying to get frisky" Haley noted

"I'll say, She was on top of me the whole time" Brooke said as she walked into the room. She sat down on Haley's lap. "Ooff!" Haley faked. Brooke looked at her as if she was appalled. "I do not weigh that much!" Brooke said. Haley nodded "Whatever helps you sleep at night babe" Haley said. Luke stood up and said through gritted teeth "I have to go, Bye Brooke" he said. "You just got here" Brooke argued. He yawned then smiled "I only came here to…uh…tell Haley something and now I told her so I can go, Bye" He quickly made his way to the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Brooke asked. Haley had a chance to tell Brooke but instead she just shrugged. _How do you tell your girlfriend that your best friend just came over on your date night to kiss you? _

_**Its called not being a liar!**_

Brooke stared at Haley suspiciously. She climbed off of Haley's lap and lay down on the couch. "Let's go to bed" Haley insisted, Brooke smiled and grabbed onto Haley's hand she walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed with Haley right next to her.

**The morning!!!**

Haley opened her eyes and saw that Brooke wasn't next to her. She looked around and no Brooke. She got up and walked to the door. Brooke was yelling at someone.

"You are so closed minded!" Brooke yelled at the people.

"You…get out of here now!" A male voice said. Then Haley realized that it was Brooke's parents.

"So what? I'm gay? It doesn't matter. If my friends can love me for it then why can't you?"

"Honey being gay is a sin!"

"Since when were you Mrs. Bible study?" Brooke yelled.

"The point is once you get rid of that little whore in there then you can come home!" Her dad yelled at her. Haley heard a smack. Brooke snarled "You can leave me to be raised by Nannies, you can try to buy me off with your money but don't you ever, ever call Haley a whore. You got that?"

"Get out!" Brooke's parents yelled in unison. Brooke walked into the bedroom. "Hales-." She said as the door hit Haley in the head. "You…uh…heard that then huh?"

"Yeah a little bit" Haley admitted she gave Brooke a quick hug then packed her things. "I think we should go" Haley said. Brooke laughed "So do they" Haley smiled sympathetically at her girlfriend. "You'll stay with me Brooke" Haley demanded. "I can't-."

"You have no where else to go" Haley laughed. Brooke ran her hands through Haley's hair. "I love you Haley"

"I love you too, Brooke"

**All right I know this chapter sucked donkey but I wrote the other chapters before I wrote this one so I was actually just anxious to get this one over with! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review…I have it set to anonymous reviews are enabled so you can review anyway! Yay!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hey everyone this is chapter 6…Warning Dramatic! All you Lukas lovers are going to hate me. I figure that we see Nathan as a psycho so much why not Luke.**

Brooke watched as Haley sat on the couch studying. She frowned and asked "Haley?" Haley looked up at the raven haired woman in front of her.

"Sweetie, what the hell are you doing?" Brooke giggled at the Deer caught in head lights look on her girlfriends face. Haley looked from her text book to Brooke. "I thought it might have been obvious." She stated. Brooke shook her head.

"No, why?" Haley looked confused. Brooke sighed in frustration. "Studying, why are you studying?"

"Well I have this ritual that I do before we have a test and it involves studying and then going to school the day of the test" Haley answered Brooke smiled her dimples deepened. "See I don't worry myself with things like studying" Brooke said. Haley shook her head. "You know one day you're going to have to study" She told the beautiful brown eyed girl sitting in front of her. "Until that day I will get others to study for me or I won't study at all" Brooke laughed. "How about you study with me?" Haley asked trying to hide the smirk on her face. "Or we could go out" Brooke suggested.

"Brooke…I don't think we should" Haley said motioning to the book. Brooke pouted and Haley felt her knees wobble.

"But Haley, we haven't gone out since we came out" Brooke whined. Haley laughed at the look on Brooke's face. "Where do you want to go?" Haley asked.

"A club!" Brooke shouted. Haley was taken back by Brooke's outburst and leaned back. "Okay, calm down Brooke" Haley sighed "Go get dressed" she instructed. Brooke screamed "Thank you Haley!" and quickly ran off to the bed room. She came running back into the room. She slipped a little and grabbed Haley's hand "Come on Tutor girl, I'm going to make you look so hot that I'll be beating everyone off of you" Haley laughed and got up reluctantly. She followed the Brunette into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"What do you want to wear?" Brooke asked as she walked into the closet. "I don't know, I don't really go clubbing on a regular basis" Haley giggled. Brooke gave her a death glare then went back to the closet.

"You're right…My lucky day" Brooke smirked. Haley lie down on the bed and put her hands behind her head like a pillow. "Do you really want to go out there?"

"Yes" Brooke said blankly. Her face showed no emotion what so ever.

"But why?" Haley whined. "Because Haley you need to get out and frankly so do I" Brooke smiled down at the girl. "Fine…but I won't be happy about it" Haley agreed. Brooke pulled out a short denim skirt and a brown halter top she passed it to Haley along with a pair of light brown boots.

"I'm not wearing that…I didn't even know I owned that." Haley laughed looking at the outfit Brooke picked out.

"Why not?" Brooke asked looking from Haley to the outfit.

"Because Brooke I'm not you!" Haley exclaimed. Brooke frowned and looked back at the closet.

"You're right it would look better on me." Brooke laughed then dodged the pillow thrown at her head by a pissed off Haley. "Brooke I hate you so much right now." Haley yelled at her jokingly. "No you don't, you love me and my ass" Brooke smiled glancing back at Haley. Haley's jaw was near the ground.

"Yeah, I did see that." Brooke laughed then picked out more clothes for Haley. She pulled out a red skirt that seemed to suit Haley and a black halter top. "There" Brooke smiled. Haley sighed, realizing hat she wasn't going to get out of this, she grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom. Brooke quickly changed into the clothes she picked out. She zipped up the boots and found Haley watching her. Brooke was stunned; Haley was beautiful she looked gorgeous. Brooke smiled brightly as Haley walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"We don't have to go for a little while" Haley whispered seductively into Brooke's ear. "Oh what ever will we do?" Brooke asked innocently. Haley edged closer to Brooke as Brooke kissed the blonde gently on the mouth. Haley depend the kiss by pushing her body closer to Brooke's. Brooke darted her tongue out silently begging Haley for entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance. Brooke's hands roamed Haley's body while Haley's hands tangled themselves in Brooke's hair. Haley fell back onto the bed and continued to kiss Brooke. This was it they were actually going to do…it. Haley's first time and it would be with Brooke Davis. Haley was so caught up on her thoughts that she didn't even notice the clothes flying everywhere. She looked over and realized most of her clothes were off. Brooke looked at her then down at her bra. Haley nodded "It's okay" and Brooke undid the Bra.

Haley walked into the club first. She still couldn't believe they let her in. Then again she was with Brooke the amazing Brooke Davis. She smiled as Brooke walked in behind her.

"Welcome to my world." Brooke looked around at the club. It was new and she hadn't been there before but it was nice. Haley held on to Brooke's hand as they walked to a table. "I'll get us some drinks" Brooke insisted. "Want anything in particular?" She asked. Haley shook her head. "Just as long as it's not something with too much alcohol in it." Haley smiled.

"Right, vodka straight, got it." Brooke joked and headed towards the bar. She smiled at the bartender, lucky he was a guy that looked just a little over 21. "I'll have two Orange swirls." Brooke smiled up at him. He was sweating and she knew it was because of her. "Yeah, sure" He stumbled over his words and went to get the drinks.

_**Whoa you actually picked the drink with minimum alcohol.**_

_It's what Haley wanted_

_**Yeah but you got one for yourself…You're…We're changing for her!**_

_So what? We don't have to get drunk to be happy anymore._

_**True…Hey look it's Lukas.**_ It took Brooke a minute before she realized that Lukas was actually right next to her.

"Luke" She yelled "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Lukas asked yelling the music was blearing in his ear.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke yelled more clearly.

"Oh I wanted to see the new club." He smiled "You?"

"I'm here with Haley, She wanted to study but I talked her out of it" Brooke said triumphantly. He frowned slightly.

"Is Peyton here?" Brooke asked. "No, She told me she was a little sick" Luke explained. "I'm solo tonight" he smiled then looked in the direction he saw Haley. "I'm going to talk to Hales" he said as he left. Brooke smiled then paid for her drinks and followed him.

Haley was bopping her head along with the music and mouthing the words. A guy walked up to her. "I've seem to have lost my number can I borrow yours?" He said smiling. Haley laughed at the obvious come on.

"Dude you are so barking up the wrong tree" Brooke insisted as she wrapped her arm around Haley's waist. "Oh? Oh!" He realized what just happened. "Sorry ladies…but you know I always liked threesomes" he smiled. Brooke looked at him as if she was seriously thinking it over.

"Okay" she said which earned a slap on the arm by Haley.

"No thanks" Haley laughed.

"Well if you ever change your mind, call me" He winked and slipped the number to Brooke. "Wow you have balls don't you" Lukas said from behind the guy. This guy was actually really short compared to Luke. The guy looked up at Luke and as quick as he had come he was gone.

"Wimp" Luke muttered as he sat at the table with Haley and Brooke. Brooke smiled at Haley and Haley beamed back at her. "Ewe" Lukas said.

"What?" Haley asked. "You two had sex and I can tell…I repeat Ewe" Lukas looked at his hands. Was he Jealous? He felt a little Jealous of Brooke. "I have to pee" Haley said as she stepped out of the chair.

"Over sharing!" Lukas yelled laughing. Brooke giggled at the look on Luke's face. "Fine, whatever I'll be back." Haley stated and walked off to the bathroom.

She saw a couple making out on a couch near the bathroom. "Get a room" She stated in disgust. She was about to walk away as the female of the duo showed her face. "Peyton!" Haley yelled out loudly. Peyton looked up in shock. "Haley…uh…"

"What about Luke, How could you make out with some random bar man whore-." Nathan poked his head up. "Nathan?" Haley's jaw dropped.

"His brother?" Haley yelled. "Ughk!" she cried and walked off to the bathroom. Little did she know that Luke had seen the whole thing.

"Peyton…what the hell?" He asked as he walked up to the couple. "Luke I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" By the time that she could get this out Lukas was gone. He had disappeared behind a bunch of drunken college kids. Peyton sighed and looked back at Nathan. "We're screwed" She stated. His eyes followed Haley into the washroom.

Haley looked at her reflection in the mirror. She did look pretty good. She smiled then realized that Luke was probably unaware of what she just saw. She walked out of the bathroom and walked past where Peyton had been. She smiled when she saw Brooke still waiting there sipping on her drink.

"Where's Luke?" Haley asked. Brooke shrugged. "Why?" She asked.

"I just saw your best friend making out with his brother."

Brooke's face fell as Haley sat down next to her. She said "He's probably off dealing right now sweetie." Brooke said. Haley stared at her drink. "I knew this would happen Luke fell for her too fast"

"She told me she loved him, Haley. I didn't see this coming" Brooke admitted then she remembered her best friend who never really was happy with her life. Brooke raised Haley's chin with her finger. "It'll be okay Haley. I promise…let him have his space" Brooke said as she kissed Haley.

Luke was watching the girls kiss and it was infuriating him. _How could Peyton do this to me? No I only knew her for a few months I knew Haley for years. Why doesn't she care? What the hell is wrong with her? She's supposed to be my best friend!_ Luke stopped thinking and went to the bar he put $20 dollars on the bar top and said "give me the bottle" The bartender pulled out a bottle and handed it to Luke. Luke grabbed it up and walked out stumbling at every drink he took. He walked out of the club and walked down the street.

Haley broke the kiss. "I'm sorry Brooke but I have to find him." She said.

"I'll see you at home okay?"

"Yeah sure, I love you"

"Love you too" Haley said as she jogged out the door. Brooke smiled. _I should follow her. I don't want her to get hurt, it is pretty late._ Brooke reasoned to herself as she stood up. "Hi." A fairly pretty looking girl said to Brooke. "Hey" Brooke said.

"I noticed that you were with that girl, and I was wondering if you'd like to dance."

"Oh that's sweet honey it really is but that was my girlfriend and well I have to go after her." Brooke smiled. "Oh. Okay, bye" She smiled. Brooke smiled at her and then quickly made for her exit. She looked back and saw that guy who was hitting on Haley hitting on that chick that was just hitting on her. _That guy's really not having any luck tonight. _Brooke thought to herself as she walked out the door. She looked left then right and then she heard a scream from the alley on her left. It was a little bit away. "Haley" Brooke muttered. Brooke ran off to the alley. She saw a huge shadow knelt over a little silhouette. "Haley!" Brooke yelled. The man who was over her whipped around to look at Brooke. She couldn't make out who it was but they ran off. Brooke ran to Haley's side. Haley's head was bruised and her lips were bloody. Haley's eyes were shut as if to block out the pain of reality. Brooke looked down at her skirt it was ripped. Brooke realized what had happened and scooped Haley up with all her strength she put her in the car and drove off to the hospital.

**Earlier… With Hailey.**

Haley walked out of the club. She looked to her left then to her right. _He probably went to the café._ She thought and headed to her left. She felt as if someone was behind her watching her every move. She quickened her pace and so did the shadow. She looked back and saw a huge guy coming towards her. They smelled as if they were drunk. She looked at the threat coming for her. "You bitch!" They yelled their voice was ruff. Haley looked them up and down it was too dark to tell who it was. They punched her in the face and grabbed her by the arms. She tasted blood. "L-Luke?" she asked this only earned a swift slap to the face. "Haley you're a whore! I can't believe you did this to me!"

"Did what Luke?" She spit her blood out of her mouth as he pushed her back. She hadn't noticed she was crying. "You and Brooke… You said we would be friend forever and you go and you leave me to be with her!" His foot made contact with her stomach. It hurt so much that she couldn't breathe. The world started to get darker. She closed her eyes but it didn't go away. "I'm sorry…" She muttered. He just slapped her again and then she heard her skirt rip. She looked down and it was Lukas. She couldn't believe her eyes. He put it in. She cried out in pain. Then she heard someone say her name. "Brooke…" Haley said. Then she felt the darkness creep into her. Lukas was gone and she was laying there limp. Her heart was breaking. How could he do this to her they were supposed to be friends.

**Hospital…Now!**

Brooke stood in the waiting room not alone. She forgot all about what had happened in the cluband called Peyton, Nathan and Karen. She had tried to call Luke but his cell phone was off. Karen rubbed Brooke's back.

"It'll be okay, honey" Karen said in a comforting voice. "I can't lose her!" Brooke sobbed as she turned around and put her head on Karen's shoulder.

"You won't" Nathan said Brooke looked up at him her eyes were red and puffy. "This is your fault!" She cried out. Nathan looked down at her as she beat on his chest weakly. Peyton grabbed on to Brooke and held her for a few minutes. Brooke broke away sniffling as the doctor arrived. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Are you family?"

"I'm her girlfriend" Brooke stated standing up. He looked at her for a second then as if realizing his manners he said "well could I talk to you privately?" He looked at the others and then back to Brooke. "You can say it in front of them" Brooke said. He sighed. "Miss. James was raped as I'm sure you already know she'll recover soon but…" He paused as he looked back at the group. "But what?" Brooke almost screamed at him.

"She's pregnant Miss Davis." He said looking at his feet. Brooke felt her heart drop. What were they going to do? They can't get rid of the baby it was still Haley's baby. They couldn't put it up for adoption that was still Haley's baby. Their only option was to raise the little baby.

"Does she know?" Brooke asked her face showed no emotion.

"Yes. She's awake."

"Can we see her?" Karen asked breaking the silence of the other three.

"Maybe, only one of you." He said. "Tell her we love her" Peyton said to Brooke. Brooke nodded and followed the doctor to the room Haley was in. Brooke opened the door to see a crying Haley in a hospital bed. "Brooke" Haley started but was interrupted by Brooke wrapping her arms around her. She held her for a few moments. "It's okay Haley" Brooke said.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Brooke asked breaking the silence.

"I think I have to keep him." Haley said as she cried into Brooke's shoulder. "Okay, we'll keep the baby" Brooke said. Haley stopped crying and looked at Brooke.

"We?"

"You and me, I'll raise the baby with you Haley." Brooke said and Haley hugged her. "I love you Brooke"

"I love you to Haley" Brooke smiled, letting the blonde rest her head on her shoulder. They stayed together, holding each other for a long time until Haley Broke the silence. "Luke"

"Will be here soon" Brooke said. Haley yelled "No!" and curled up.

"What is it?"

"He…He did this, Brooke, He was the one who did this to me" Haley explained fresh tears fell from her eyes. Brooke balled her fist up. She looked down at Haley and said "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know" Brooke said as she left the room. She walked back to the waiting room and saw Lukas sitting with his mother. He stood up.

"Brooke, I'm sorry I heard she was pregnant." He said.

"You bastard!" Brooke spat at him. Karen was taken back by her words. Nathan stared at her. "Brooke what the hell is it?"

"Him" she pointed to Luke "He did this to Haley, she told me" A chorus of gasps were heard and the group stepped back from Luke. He looked down. Karen stared at him. "Lukas?"

"Mom" He looked her in the eyes. His eyes were welled with tears "I'm sorry, I really am. Tell her I'm sorry" He said as he made his way to the exit. Brooke watched as he left and looked at the group. Karen was crying Peyton was staring off in shock and Nathan was balling his fists to hold in his anger.

Brooke walked away from the group and back to Haley's room. She stepped over the threshold. Brooke walked to Haley and packed up all her things. She passed her a pair of sweats. "What are you dong?"

"Packing"

"Why?"

"We're leaving" Brooke said. Haley got up and changed into the black sweat pants and grey sweater. "Great I hate the hospital" Haley said. Brooke grabbed Haley's hand. "No Hales, We're leaving Tree Hill"

**Yeah that's that! They are leaving Tree Hill, and their friends and their lives behind. I intend to make Haley keep the baby as for her losing it, That's highly unlikely. I mean their world is depressing enough, why force anymore pain? So I'd like some more reviews! I have the next chapter figured out and written already so…I'll post it in like less then 24 hours. Thanks now I must sleep…to try to rid myself of these bags under my eyes that I've developed since I started to write on Fanfiction.**

**Night! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Yeah last chapter was crazy…Sorry about the whole Lukas thing but it was inevitable. I told you the girls would relocate eventually…this was what I meant by that.**

**Enjoy guys…**

"Leaving Tree Hill?" Haley repeated. "Why?" She asked.

"Haley we can't live here…he's here and how would you be able to walk through the streets knowing what he did. Plus everyone else knowing" Brooke said.

"But Brooke, what about money?

"My dad's credit cards and bank cards"

"Our home?"

"We'll make a new one."

"Our friends?"

"Will visit us. Please Haley I can't live without you and I can't live here. I know you want to get out of here too" Brooke said. Haley smiled at Brooke

"Alright…Let's go." Haley agreed. She grabbed her stuff and quickly left. She walked down the hall with Brooke's hand in her own. They walked past the waiting room. The group stood up as Haley entered.

"Haley, I'm so sorry" Karen said looking down.

"Karen don't it's not your fault" she looked at the group "I love you guys" Her voice started to break and tears fell from her eyes. "Good bye" she said and turned on her heel.

She climbed into the seat of Brooke's car. "Are you ready?" Brooke asked.

Haley said "Yeah, let's go get my stuff then we'll get yours" Brooke nodded and started the car ignoring the doctors following them out of the hospital.

They stopped in the driveway of Haley's house. She got out followed by Brooke. Haley shut the door and it barely made a click. She opened her door and walked up to her bedroom, Brooke was quick behind her.

"What should I take?" Haley asked "Besides my clothes?"

"I don't know, stuff that you think you'll need or want." Brooke answered Haley walked into her closet and pulled out all her clothes she folded them up and packed them into her suitcases. She looked around and grabbed a picture of her with Luke as kids, then a more recent one of her with Luke, Brooke, Nathan and Peyton. She put it in her backpack and turned to her guitar case. She had all she needed. She was about to leave when she paused. Haley walked back into her room and grabbed her laptop and her parents' bank card. She knew their number and they told her to use it in case of emergency. She was starting a new life, this qualified as an emergency. She followed Brooke out of the house and into the car. She didn't really say anything. Brooke pulled away and drove to her house. She got out followed by Haley. "Hales I'll get my stuff you go through anything down here we might need, okay?"

"Yeah, sure" Haley said, Brooke leaned over and kissed Haley "It's going to be okay, I promise" Haley smiled at Brooke's comforting words. She nodded and headed to the kitchen for anything they might need. She saw Brooke's mother's purse on the table. _Was that what she meant?_ Haley thought and quickly grabbed the purse to bring it to Brooke. She also grabbed a few DVDs to take with them. She looked around and saw a map. They'd need this so she took it. Brooke came down stairs with 2 big suitcases and a backpack. Haley smiled up at her. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Haley said. Brooke grabbed the purse out of Haley's hand and put it back on the counter. She pulled out a wallet from a cupboard above her.

"Daddy's the one who has the real money" Brooke smiled causing Haley to smile back.

They packed everything into the car neatly and pulled away. "Hey, Brooke?"

"Yeah?" Brooke asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"Where are we going to go?"

"New York"

"Why?"

"Because only people we want to find us will find us there" Brooke smiled Haley laughed at Brooke and turned her attention to the window. They came across a sign that read: You Are Now Leaving Tree Hill. Haley smiled as Brooke said "Goodbye" and then sped off.

"So when we get to New York where are we going to live?" Haley asked.

"That's why I brought a real estate thingy" Brooke smiled her dimples showed up again and her smile brightened up the entire mood of the trip.

"A real estate thingy?" Haley asked.

"Yeah it shows like the most looked at apartments in the city." Brooke said proudly. Haley smiled at the Brooke's perkiness. Brooke reached across Haley's lap. "What are you doing?!" Haley asked alarmed at the current position Brooke's hand was in.

"Haley, calm down. I'm getting a CD" Brooke explained smirking. "But you know if you wanted to, I could pull over and we could have a quickie"

"Brooke!" Haley yelled. Brooke started to laugh "It was a joke"

"Well, from this point on you can't address or joke about sex"

"Haley come on. That's all I have! You have your quick wit I have sex jokes!" Brooke pouted her hand was still near the place Haley freaked out about it. Haley pulled a CD out of her purse and passed it to Brooke.

"Here, put it in." Haley instructed. Brooke looked at the CD

"Jams of the 90's?" Brooke stared at the disc. "I'm not putting this crap in my CD player"

"Just try it, I promise it'll be fun." Haley promised. Brooke popped it into the CD player and music started to blare. Brooke listened closely to the music. "Oh my god! I used to love this song" Brooke yelled. Haley stared at the now giddy Brooke. "Really?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded and started to sing along.

"Monday morning came too soon

I think about you now

Lay'n in my room

Hearing everything you said

I play it back

A hundred times in my head

Then I slip into a dream

The feelin' inside

Is ten stories high…come on tutor girl sing" Brooke smiled. Haley shook her head "I don't think so"

"why not?"

"I don't like to sing"

"Why? Your voice is amazing" Brooke suggested. Haley asked "How would you know you never heard me sing before."

"That's not true I heard you before we started dating…You were in the library and I walked in on you singing" Brooke said

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do, You were there" Brooke smiled sweetly. "Please sing, for me?" Haley looked at her and gave her a sympathetic look. They sang in unison.

"Never knew what love was

Until you loved me

Never knew what love was

Oh yeah

'Cause it feels so good sometimes

And it feels so bad sometimes

The way you loved me, loved me la la la la

The way you loved me, loved me" At some point Brooke had stopped singing and was just listening to Haley sing. Once Haley realized that Brooke just tricked her into singing for her Haley stopped to.

"Oh nice" She said

"What?" Brooke asked innocently. "You tricked me" Haley clarified. "Yes…Yes I did" Brooke laughed looking at the road. "So how far are we?" Brooke asked changing the subject drastically. "A hell of a long way to go" Haley replied "Hey, when did it start getting dark?"

"I don't know I guess we lost count of time"

"Lost count of time?" Haley giggled. "What?" Brooke asked

"It's lost _track _of time" Haley giggled. "Oh well, God forbid I don't get a damn saying right. It's once!"

"No you do it a lot actually this one is just more obvious then others" Haley smiled over at her girlfriend. Brooke sent her a glare that would kill her if looks could kill. A comfortable silence fell on the girls.

"A motel!" Haley yelled nearly making Brooke swerve the car. "Okay, we'll get a room and then wake up early, get breakfast and be gone." Brooke said as she turned the car off. Brooke looked at the clerk it was a teenage boy that looked as if he was at least 14. Brooke smiled at Haley.

"I bet you I can get a room for half price." Brooke stated. Haley smiled as she glanced at the boy in the giant window. "I bet you I could get it for less then that" She bet. Brooke stared at her. Then put her arm out for Haley to go first. "All right, here goes nothing" Haley giggled as she pulled off her sweater and uncovered a tank top that showed a fair amount of cleavage.

"Haley" Brooke squeaked Haley seemed happy with the response she got from Brooke. She walked towards the door. Brooke beat her to it.

"Me first actually" She said and walked through the door. Haley's mouth formed a misshaped 'O'. Brooke walked in and she swore she saw the drool coming from that boy's mouth. He gathered his thoughts and looked from Haley to Brooke. "Hello ladies, 1 room 2 beds?" He asked. Brooke leaned on the counter and slid her finger seductively down her neck and to the collar of her shirt. Haley tried to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape her lips. Brooke turned to her and glared. A smile was plastered on her face when she turned back to the guy. "We were hoping to get a little discount" She smiled he looked down at her chest then her face.

"Sorry but I d-don't think I can do that."

"Aren't you a little young to be working?"

"I'm not that young! This is my dad's motel" He stated proudly. " You don't think you could give us just a little discount?" Brooke pressed; her fingers were just an inch apart from each other. He shook his head. Haley laughed and gently pushed Brooke aside. She smiled up at him.

"What's your name?"

"Colin, Miss" Colin stated choking down the lump in the back of his throat.

"Well Colin, you know I think you're going to give us a discount." She said.

"And why is that?" his voice squeaked. "This" Haley said as she pulled Brooke into a passionate kiss. Colin stood there staring at them his jaw nearly touched the ground. Brooke moved her lips onto Haley's neck as Haley tilted her head to the side slightly. The boy pushed himself closer to the counter. Obviously thinking about his grandmother and trying to put the child in his pants to bed. He put a key on the counter and pushed it closer to the girls. Haley broke away in mid kiss. Brooke's eyes were still closed when Haley moved away and grabbed the key. Colin stared after her as she left through the door. Brooke finally opened her eyes to see Colin staring at her. She smiled at him "Yeah, I'm with her. She's my girlfriend" She quickly grabbed her purse and walked away, feeling the boy's eyes on her.

Brooke opened the door to the room her and Haley were in. She walked in and heard the shower on. She walked to the bed and kicked off her shoes. She took of her pants and her shirt. Brooke usually slept in just her underwear now that she was actually with Haley she could do that again. She crawled under the covers and faced the bathroom. The shower stopped and Haley walked out. Her hair was damp and she was wrapped in a small towel. Brooke watched as Haley changed into her pajamas. Haley smiled as she climbed in the bed. She screeched as Brooke's feet touched hers.

"What?" Brooke asked surprised. "Your feet are really cold" Haley explained. Brooke laughed as Haley snuggled closer to her body. Brooke laid Haley's head on her chest. "I love you so much Haley"

"Brooke, I love you more than you'll ever know" Haley said holding Brooke just a little bit tighter. They fell asleep like that, in each others arms.

Brooke woke up with certain coldness next to her. Haley was gone. Brooke opened her eyes fully. "Haley?" She muttered her voice was hoarse. No one answered. "Haley?" Brooke said louder. "Haley!" Brooke screamed. She looked outside and saw flashing lights. She looked over at the clock. It was 7:00 in the morning. Brooke got up and walked to the window. She looked out and saw Haley sitting on the curb. She swung the door open and sprinted to Haley. "Hales what the hell happened?" Brooke asked. Haley looked up at her. "I woke up at around 6:00. I went out to the front desk and no one was there I saw light coming from the back room and then the I saw the fire! It was so hot I had t get Colin out. He got out but the Lobby got torched" Haley said glancing at the charred door. "Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Haley smiled "I hope that they'll be okay" She added as she looked at Colin and his mother and father. "I think we should go" Brooke suggested leading them back into their room. "yeah, I'm hungry we should go to McDonalds or something." Haley agreed as she packed up her clothes and pulled her hair back. Brooke brushed her Hair out and walked to her backpack. "Brooke?"

"Yeah Honey?" Haley felt a warm glow pass over her _'Honey' that sounds nice._ "why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"I always sleep in my underwear"

"I could get used to that" Haley smirked as she walked out of the room. Brooke dressed then followed her to the car. "How about I drive?" Haley asked. "Uh…No" Brooke said with out hesitation. "Please Brooke"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because this car is my baby."

"Oh what am I chopped liver?"

"Compared to the car…yes" Brooke smiled. Haley climbed into the passenger seat. She pulled out the map. "Alright if we keep going all day and stop only once for lunch we'll be there in 2 days including this one." Brooke looked at her. "You should sleep"

"why?" Haley asked "Because Haley you're driving my car all through tonight that way we'll be there in…sooner" Brooke said happily. Once again they were on the road. They stopped to get food but didn't stay long they ate and left.

The girls were almost there and it was dark now. Brooke was in the passenger seat looking at Haley. "Have you thought about a name?" Brooke asked. "No, not yet" Haley said softly. "Are you afraid?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I am" Haley answered. "What about home, do you miss it?"

"Yeah I do, I think it was right that we left but at the same time I'm sad we had to… I mean life was good until that night." Haley said.

"I'm sorry Haley" Brooke said softly her words crept into Haley's heart.

"For what babe?" Haley asked.

"I pushed you to go, if I didn't our lives would be…different"

"Brooke, I'm going to start a new life with you, we're going to raise a baby and be a family. As far as I'm concerned, Life is great"

"what about the way little Tutor was conceived?"

"I could have done with out that part but everything happens for a reason, right?"

"Yeah…it does" Brooke said as they drove off into the night.

**Hi guys…next chapter I'm going to write from the other half of the gang. I hope you like this stuff I mean I guess it's pretty cool to see them leave but know why and know that they went through it together. Does that make sense? Anyway I'd like some suggestions so review dudes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I hope you liked the last few chapters. So the ladies are on their way to New York City. In this chapter they aren't actually written about. This is all what's happening with the rest of the guys. **

**P.s. I may throw in a little Baley though.**

Peyton looked at her cell phone as it started to ring. She quickly picked it up and said "Brooke?"

"Sorry to disappoint you" Nathans voice said. "What do you want?" Peyton hissed at him.

"To tell you I'm sorry, I know it's hard but you and I are the new group" Nathan said.

"What if I don't want to be in a new group?"

"I think you do…Or at least you want them back"

"I do want them back but…they don't want to come back" Peyton said as a single tear fell from her face. She took her sleeve and wiped at it furiously.

"Nathan is there a point to you calling?"

"Yeah, have you talked to them?"

"No"

"What about Lukas?"

"Yes…"

"What did he say Peyton?"

"He said that he's not going to jail…He said he won't confess and they can't prove it…"

"Because Haley is gone" Nathan finished her sentence.

"Nate, do you want to hang out?" Peyton asked getting bored of the current line of questioning. He smiled into the phone then it quickly turned to a frown. "Peyton, you know I would but I have to know…Are we just friends?" He asked.

"Yes Nathan, I don't think that 'us' is such a good idea."

"I'll be right over" Nathan said as he hung up the phone. She couldn't tell what was his emotion is voice wasn't very sad but it didn't sound too happy either.

Peyton sat on her bed drawing. She felt so alone. Her mind wandered.

_Haley and Brooke ran away!_

_**Yeah they did good job.**_

_What do I do? My best friend left me and my best friend's girl friend is pregnant because of my Ex-Boyfriend who went into a rage because he saw me kissing his brother!_

_**You're right…this is your fault**_

_So what do I do?_

_**You find them, tell them you're sorry and you hope that they call you before hand.**_

_You're right! I wait until they call then I'll visit!_ As if on cue her phone rang, this time she looked at the ID. 'Brooke's cell', Peyton picked it and said

"Hello?"

"Peyton hi"

"Brooke? Where are you?"

"Um…Don't tell anyone…We're on our way to New York."

"Brooke please come back"

"I can't Haley and I are happy, just let us be happy" Brooke said.

"Alright Brooke you're my best friend. All I want is for you to be happy."

"So P. Sawyer, what's new in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked. Peyton always admired Brooke's ability to change an entire mood by a few simple words.

"Well, B. Davis, Nathan, Jake and I hang out nearly all the time…I guess we're the new group. That's what Nathan calls us."

"Jake, really?"

"Yes! Jake is nice and his daughter's so cute"

"Moving on, don't have a lot of minutes left"

"Lukas…he…uh…he"

"You can mention his name as long as you aren't hanging out with him" Brooke assured the blonde.

"Well, He moved out of his mom's house. He lives with Dan"

"Dan!? He lives with Dan!"

"Yeah, it was the only place that would take him in, They kind of act like father and son now."

"What about Nathan?"

"He moved in with his mom"

"Oh…okay, things are weird. Who ever knew that we were the glue?"

"Not you, Haley" Peyton laughed.

"If I was there I would so hit you" Brooke said. "Hey Peyton, I have to go…but once we get to New York and get a place…I'll send you directions and you can come visit us." Brooke promised. "And little tutor"

"You are going to keep her?"

"Yes, she is still Haley's baby"

"Okay, I love you Brooke"

"I love you to Peyton" Brooke hung up the phone. Peyton slowly put the phone down on her bedside table.

Nathan walked into her bedroom. "Hi" he said.

"Hey" Peyton replied as she put her drawing down. Nathan walked towards her and picked up the drawing. It was a picture of Brooke and Haley kissing. A pair of eyes that Nathan thought were meant to be Lukas', were in the background watching them. Peyton pulled it out of his hand. She set it down next to her computer. "Shall we?" Nathan asked as he put his arm out motioning for her to go first. "Let's go" Peyton smiled. It was good he hadn't seen her smile in a few days.

They left the house and instead of driving where ever they wanted to go they walked. They walked to the café and sat at a table closer to the corner. Lukas walked in. Nathan stood up and watched as Luke walked towards them. "Hi" He said. Peyton backed up, knowing what he can do.

"You weren't in school," Lukas said "I was a little worried"

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"I'm scared Peyt."

"You should be you raped your best friend" Peyton hissed at him in a whisper. "I'm sorry" He said looking down.

"That doesn't really cut it this time" Nathan said.

"Will it ever be like it was?"

"I don't think so; Haley and Brooke are the only ones that can make it good again." Peyton said to him.

"Did you hear from them?" Lukas looked at her.

"Yeah Luke, I did"

"How's my…the baby?"

"The baby is getting along fine. No complications at all but she just found out Luke he's like an inch long" Peyton laughed at her last comment. Lukas smiled. "How do I get them back?" He asked tears fell from his cheeks.

"I told you, Haley is the only one that can do that"

"Then I'll get her to"

"Oh, no you don't" Nathan said stepping in front of Luke as he stood up to leave. "Nate move"

"Noper, I'm not letting you hurt that girl anymore" He said forcing his weight on Lukas slightly.

"It's my baby" Lukas argued "I have a right to see him, regardless of the way he was conceived" Lukas smiled knowing he has a right to see the baby. Dan had told him so. He pushed Nathan out of the way. "Peyton…where'd they go?" Lukas asked turning back to her. She shook her head "I don't know they didn't say" She lied. He smiled back at them then left.

"Where did they go?" Nathan asked sitting down. She leaned over the table

"New York City" She whispered into his ear so no one else would hear her.

"I should call them and tell them Luke is looking for them" Peyton said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Brooke' number.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?"

"Actually this is Haley" Haley said into the phone.

"Haley, is Brooke there?"

"She just wet to the bathroom"

"Where are you?"

"Just a little bit out of New York"

"Lukas is looking for you"

"What do you mean?!" Haley asked her voice was alarmed. Peyton heard a familiar voice ask "What is it?" then she heard Haley reply "Luke is looking for us" Then a gasp. Brooke took the phone from Haley.

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me where you guys were"

"You told him?!"

"No! He just smiled and left"

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it" Brooke said earning a few weird looks from the waitresses. She grabbed Haley's hand and they quickly paid then left.

" We have to go Peyton." She said into the phone then hung up.

"What happened?" Nathan asked staring at Peyton. "They panicked" Peyton explained. "Yeah, wouldn't you?"

"I guess I would" Peyton said taking one long look a he phone then ordering her food from the waitress that replaced Haley.

**With Baley…**

"What do we do?" Haley asked as she climbed into the passenger seat. Brooke glanced at her the started the car. "We don't have to worry, he doesn't know where we are so we're good"

"So what's with the rushing?" Haley asked looking at the CDs all over the floor of the car. "Well, I figure the faster we're off the road the faster we can get away from the blonde Scott" Brooke reasoned. Haley nodded.

"Hey Tutor girl?"

"Yeah Brooke?" Haley asked. "When we get to New York and you have the baby right" Brooke started.

"Yeah?" Haley said looking up at Brooke. "Well, I get to adopt the baby right? I mean make me a legal guardian you know for safety purposes"

Haley grinned she looked at Brooke then at her belly. "You want to adopt the baby?" Haley asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, of course I do" Brooke replied sweetly.

"Then you can adopt the baby, be her legal guardian or anything else you might want." Haley said. Brooke looked at Haley "Thanks" She said and they continued to drive away. As far away as they could go, they hated the lives they had left behind them and this was a new life.

"Names!" Brooke screamed. Haley jolted up out of her sleep. "Brooke? What the hell?" Haley asked as she brushed sleep out of her eyes.

"We haven't decided on a name" Brooke clarified. Haley rolled her eyes.

"The baby isn't due for 9 months" Haley laughed. "We need a name" Brooke replied more sternly. "Fine we'll think about names" Haley said.

"Jessica" Brooke said

"No" Haley replied without hesitation.

"It sounds preppy"

"So what?" Brooke asked "So we aren't having a little cheerleader"

"Whats wrong with a cheerleader?"

"Think about it Brooke, You and your friends in high school. Cheerleaders and what did you all do?" Haley said

"Alright No Jessica" Brooke pouted.

"How about Estelle?"

"Oh I'm sorry when are we going to have the 80 year old woman?"

"Jasmine?" Brooke said

"No"

"Lily?" Haley said

"No"

"Bailey?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Our names mashed together are Baley"

"Or Hooke!" Brooke pointed out "Oh you're right"

"You know you are so weird to think of that!" Brooke giggled.

"It's better then Hooke"

"we need a name Haley!" Brooke whined as they pulled over into a McDonalds parking lot.

"Charlie?"

"girl or boy?" Brooke asked

"Boy" Haley smiled Brooke smiled back at her "No" Haley let out a frustrated groan. "We'll never pick a name!" Brooke said. "Well we could name her Charlie if she's a girl" Brooke suggested.

"It's too butch" Haley stated as they opened the door. Brooke smiled at Haley "Alright, watch out Prego coming through!" Brooke yelled as the whole line of people looked at them. "Brooke, I'm not Spaghetti sauce" Haley hissed smiling awkwardly at the crowd. Brooke pushed Haley to the front of the line "watch" she whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Damn those cravings" Brooke smiled looking back at the line. Oddly enough they let the girls go first.

"Yeah, I'm going to need…2 egg Mcmuffins and 2 large French fries with a coke and chocolate milk" Brooke ordered. Haley tugged on Brooke's sleeve. Brooke looked at her then back at the chick putting the order in the machine. "Oh and if you could hold the spit that would be great" Brooke smiled. The girl working nodded and started the order. Brooke stepped to the side tpo let the other people order. She looked at Haley, her face was a familiar one.

"I know that face"

"You do?" Haley asked not showing emotion. Brooke nodded her head

"You have to pee"

"no I don't"

"Yeah you do" Brooke smiled. "Go" Brooke waved her hand towards the bathroom. Haley smiled at Brooke "Oh god thank you" she said and then bolted to the washroom.

When Haley came out of the bathroom Brooke was sitting with the food at a near by booth. "hi" Haley greeted and sat down. "Hello" Brooke giggled

"What?" Haley asked looking behind her.

"Nothing, Nothing" Brooke said trying to hold in the giggles. They burst out of her and she was laughing. Haley laughed at her.

"what is it?"

"You, your ass and the toilette seat cover" Brooke broke into fits of laughter.

"What?!" Haley stood and turned around. Yep there it was, sure enough there was a toilette seat cover stuck to the back of her pants.

"Thanks Brooke" Haley pouted sitting down her face was bright red.

"Your welcome sweetie" Brooke laughed at Haley's redness.

The girls ate their food and then Brooke got a call. She picked it up out of her purse. "Is it Peyton?" Haley asked. Brooke shook her head "I don't know who it is" she answered it.

"Hello?" Brooke said

"Brooke put Haley on"

"who is this?"

"Put her on" Brooke passed the phone to Haley. Haley mouthed 'Who is it?'

Brooke shrugged.

"Hello?" Haley asked

"Haley it's me"

"Lukas?" Haley breathed.

"Don't hang up, I have to tell you I'm sorry"

"It's a little late for that." Haley said.

"Please, I'm on the road…I know you're going to New York, whether or not I'll find you I don't know but I'm coming. I never meant to hurt you…I'm sorry but I want to be there for my baby"

"No! Stay away from me and my kid" Haley said into the phone then shut the phone off.

**That chapter is over now to… I wrote all of the last 3 chapters in one weekend. You know it's easier to write the character after you watch the show for like a few hours or listen to it as you write. Sophia Bush kicks some serious ass! Oh yeah I don't know if I want Lukas to patch stuff up with Haley…you guys tell me if you want him to or not. If more people that say they do he will, but if more people who say they don't then he won't. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Yup here's this chapter. Have fun guys I'm really tired right now…but I'll write the best I can.**

Haley passed the phone back to Brooke. Brooke smiled at her sadly.

"I know honey" Brooke said as she sat down next to Haley. Haley sobbed "when will he leave me alone?"

"I don't know babe" Brooke admitted "But we better go…I think we can get in there by tonight" Haley nodded and walked out with Brooke. They sat in the car for a minute. Haley was crying and Brooke was looking for a way to cheer her up desperately. "Hey Tutor girl?" Brooke asked, gently pulling Haley's face to her own. Haley gazed into Brooke's eyes. "What?"

"You know you're beautiful when you cry" Brooke half smiled. Haley laughed lightly. "Do you think it's going to get better?" Haley sniffled out.

"yeah it is, I promise it will, otherwise why would it happen?"

"Yeah, I love you Brooke" Haley smiled

"I love you too tutor girl" Brooke said as they pulled away.

The girls finally made it. New York City, they were actually there. Brooke parked the car on the side of the road where she saw all the other cars parking. They parked in front of a dinner called 'Jack's place'. Haley walked around the car to meet Brooke. They both looked around the city. It was just like they've always seen on TV, the tall buildings the lights the people.

"Are you ready for this?" Haley asked looking Brooke in the eyes.

"Will you be next to me?" Brooke asked

"Always" Haley replied as she wrapped her hand with Brooke's. Brooke smiled at the shorter girl. "I guess we should go apartment hunting." Haley suggested. "I'll get a paper" Brooke smiled as they walked into the dinner.

She walked to the counter and picked up a News paper from a stack. She asked the guy who worked there for a red pen. He gave it to her and she walked to the table Haley was at.

"Here's one!" Brooke said as she sat down. Haley looked at the paper. Brooke pointed to the black and white block in the middle of the page.

"Comes fully furnished…Why do we need a two bedroom?" Haley asked

"Because Haley, little tutor in there is not going to be able to sleep in the bed with us" Brooke explained. Haley nodded. "It is in our price range" Haley concluded. "Let's go look at it!" Brooke exclaimed.

The girls looked at the building the apartment they were looking at was in.

"Haley…it has a doorman!" Brooke yelled. Haley laughed. "Yeah it does"

"How is this apartment not snatched up already?" Brooke asked as they walked up the stairs. She looked around it looked more like a hotel then an apartment. "Elevators it has elevators!" Brooke yelled getting really excited. Brooke walked in after the superintendent. She looked around at the apartment. It was perfect. Haley saw the look on Brooke's face.

The apartment had a living room as soon as you walked in. The furniture was beautiful and then the kitchen was to the left while the bedrooms were to the right. Brooke walked quickly to the big bedroom. It was huge! The bathroom was attached to both bedrooms. Haley took a quick glance around.

"We'll take it…what do we sign?" Haley asked. Brooke waited in the apartment while Haley went to sign a bunch of papers.

Brooke sat on the couch and looked at the kitchen from where she sat. Haley walked in. Brooke stood up. "Did we get it?" Brooke asked. Haley smiled "we got it." Brooke screamed "Yes!" and ran to Haley. She picked up the petite blonde and kissed her. Haley screeched as she was lifted off the ground. She kissed the Brunette back and was put back on the ground. Their lips never disconnected. Brooke gently walked them into the bedroom. She shut the door behind them.

Haley lay on the bed her heart was racing. Brooke was lying next to her. Brooke's chest rose and fell rapidly. Haley rolled over and looked at Brooke.

"How is it that you seem to find a new way, everyday, to be the highlight of my day?" Haley asked. "I plan it" Brooke whispered in her ear. Her voice made Haley weak. Haley looked at her then smiled.

"Brooke we have an apartment"

"I noticed" Brooke smiled

"No, we actually have an apartment together and we are expecting!" Haley said happily. Brooke kissed Haley gently. Haley said in the middle of the kiss "Peyton." Brooke stopped kissing Haley. "What? Okay not a good thing to say another girls name while you're making out with your girlfriend" Brooke said as she stood up. Haley laughed at her.

"No, we should call Peyton and tell her that we're okay" Haley said as she stood up. "Right…You call her and I will get our stuff" Brooke said. Haley nodded her head and grabbed her cell phone.

Brooke walked down to the car and pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door and pulled out the suitcases first. She grabbed Haley's and locked the door to the car. She walked into the apartment. Haley was on the phone.

"No, we're okay"

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked

"Yeah, actually in a few weeks, once we're all set up we want you, Nate and Jake to visit." Haley said. Brooke laughed into the phone. It was weird, the two blondes weren't really great friends and yet since Haley left they've gotten closer. Close enough to actually be able to talk to each other about things. "Well I guess we can't disappoint our Haley…sure we'll visit" Peyton assured. "Great, well I have to go I kind of have to help unpack the stuff." Haley said. Peyton smiled "I'll let you go then"

"Bye Peyt"

"See yea Hales" Haley hung up the phone and put it down on the bedside table.

"How are they?" Brooke asked as she lugged the luggage into the bedroom.

"Fine, do you want help with that?" Haley asked Brooke shook her head.

"No! That little baby isn't an inch long yet and you want her to help you carry heavy stuff? I don't think so" Brooke said over her shoulder as she walked out of the apartment.

She was back very soon with the rest of the things they had brought with them. "Is that it?" Haley asked. Brooke looked up at her and blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Yeah it is" Brooke hissed. Haley pouted "Is Brookie mad at me?" she said in her most convincing child voice. Brooke looked at her for a minute. "No, Brookie is not mad at you"

"What's wrong then?" Haley asked her face looked genuinely confused.

"I really want to pick out a baby name!" Brooke whined as she threw up her hands and landed them on the corner of the couch. Haley sat down next to Brooke. "All right you think of one for a girl I'll think of one for a boy" Haley instructed as she clutched onto a pillow, Silently running baby names through her head. Then suddenly Brooke snapped her fingers together.

"I got it!" Brooke smiled

"Oh! What is it?" Haley asked excited.

"Sophia! We can call her Sophie" Brooke suggested. Haley smiled at Brooke. "I like it"

"What did you get for a boy?"

"James" Haley stated proudly. "James? As in James middle name here James?" Brooke asked

"No, actually I was thinking more along the lines of James Davis" Haley smiled up at the brunette brightly. Tears threatened to spill from Brooke's eyes. She kissed Haley lightly then looked at the clothes in their suitcases.

"I think we should unpack" Brooke said. Haley clapped her hands together. "5 points for originality, nice desperate change of subject" Haley giggled. Brooke threw a pillow at her lightly.

Haley threw the pillow back at her then stood to help her get their clothes into the closet. Brooke took out clothes and hung them on hangers. Haley took clothes out and put them in the dresser. Brooke leaned out of the closet and stared at Haley's ass. Brooke giggled. Haley whipped around to look at her admirer. "what?" She asked.

"Your butt"

"stop"

"Make me." Brooke smiled devilishly as she walked slowly towards Haley.

"Maybe I will" Haley said. Brooke winked "Ooh, Kinky" She laughed and wrapped her arms around Haley's waist. Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck. Brooke pulled Haley closer so every inch of their bodies touched. Haley was an inch away from Brooke's mouth when the door bell rang. "Who the hell could that be?" Brooke asked

"I don't know…Do we know anyone here?"

"No"

"Then who is it?"

"you better go find out, I'll stay here and finish up" Brooke suggested putting clothes into the closet.

Haley walked out of the bedroom and to the door. She opened the door up and found a fruitcake on the other side and holding that fruitcake was a guy.

"Hello" Haley greeted.

"Hi" he said. She smiled come on in. He did what he was told and stood inches away from the couch. He turned around once the door was shut.

"Oh, right, I'm Alex"

"hi I'm Haley" Haley smiled. He was a handsome man. If she wasn't with Brooke she would definitely be drooling over him. Brooke walked out of the bedroom, she was practically half naked. He looked at her and his jaw dropped. _She's beautiful!_ He thought. She came over and reached her hand out to shake his. He quickly shook it. "I'm Brooke"

"Alex, I'm…That's…my name is Alex" Alex said. He looked between the two. "You two sisters?" he asked. He heard a giggle come from Haley. "No of course not who wants to live with their sister? Best friends?" He asked still staring at Brooke. She walked over to Haley and put her arm around the small girl's waist. "Actually she's my girlfriend" Haley stated as she hugged onto Brooke's side. He frowned a little but once it clicked that he now lived next to a gay couple, he grinned wildly. "Really?" He asked. Brooke nodded her head. "Where do you live Alex?" Haley said trying to diminish the awkward moment. "Oh actually I am the apartment that is straight across and the first one to the left." Alex said proudly. "where can I out this?"

"Kitchen is fine" Haley said. Once he was out of site and earshot Brooke whispered "He totally wants me"

"I want you to" Haley smiled devilishly now. Brooke giggled "I thought no one was allowed to make sex jokes, what happened to that?"

"Correction you aren't allowed to make sex jokes, I am" Haley said triumphantly.

Alex came back out. "I have to go, but my door's always open to you ladies"

"We'll keep that in mind" Brooke winked at him and he turned blood red. Once he was gone Haley slapped Brooke lightly on the arm. "What?!" Brooke asked alarmed. "You little tease" Haley said as she tried to hold back the smile creeping onto her lips. Brooke slowly walked to Haley. She put her forehead on the blonde's. "What did you call me?" She asked. Haley smiled

"A TEASE" Haley said as she tried to run but Brooke caught her and was tickling her. "Brooke, please!" Haley screeched out between laughter. Brooke laughed at Haley's attempts to get away.

It finally slowed down. "Brooke we have to g buy stuff" Haley breathed into Brooke's ear. They were really close, like body-pressed-to-body close. "It can wait" Brooke whispered as she rubbed her head closer to Haley's. Haley leaned up closer to Brooke and they kissed. The kiss was like it was their first. Haley took in the strawberry scent of Brooke's hair. Brooke laid Haley down on the bed. Then the doorbell rang. Haley stood to get it. She walked to the door and opened it. Just as Brooke walked out of the bedroom she was saying "Can't anyone get laid in this city!?" Haley turned to her and smiled. "Brooke help me" she said. Brooke came straight to the door. It was Lukas!

Luke stood there he looked sober enough. Haley started to close the door but Lukas stopped it with his foot. He shoved the door open. "Brooke!" Haley cried and Brooke was next to her with in a second. "Luke, go please" Brooke pleaded. He pushed the door further in and forced himself into the apartment. "How'd you find us?" Haley mumbled. Lukas glared at Brooke

"I found you at that motel then I followed you guys here." Lukas said.

"What do you want?" Brooke hissed. "I want to fix it" Luke said. "It's a little late for that don't you think?" Haley snarled.

"Hales…" Luke started "Don't call me that, you lost that right when you raped me, remember that?"

"Haley, listen I'm sorry that I did that, but I want to be here for my kid" Lukas said his tears streamed his face. "Luke this is not your kid!" Haley yelled at Luke. Brooke pulled Haley back slightly.

"Haley she has half my DNA" Lukas yelled back at her. "Yeah, because you forced me to screw you!" Haley screamed. Luke was taken back by her words. Brooke stepped in between them. "Haley…I"

"Why'd you do it Luke?" Haley asked "Huh? Did it feel good!? Why me it wasn't like I was the one screwing your brother behind your back!"

"Because you weren't there Haley! You were with that bitch!" Luke snapped pointing to Brooke. "Luke I love her!"

"You were supposed to love me!" He screamed. Haley stared at him. "What?" she asked her voice was gentler then before. He looked down at his feet. "We were supposed to end up together. We're best friends we were supposed to be together." Lukas said quietly. Brooke backed up a little. Haley walked towards Lukas. A rush of pain went through his face. Brooke stood there in awe. "You and I will never be together. Get that through your head," She turned his head to look at Brooke "That is who I'm with and that is who I'll be with. So get the hell out of my apartment you bastard" Lukas turned his head away from Brooke. He walked to the door, looked back at Brooke once. He glared at her then stepped out.

Lukas climbed into his car and drove off. He was leaving for Tree Hill and he decided then and there that he would win Haley. If he had to move to New York City, He would win Haley and they would be happy with their baby. They would be a family, if he had to rid the world of Brooke Davis to do it.

**Oh yeah! Woo that was hard to write…I know it was short but I like Lukas and I don't want him bad but that's the way it seems he's heading. You know somehow I can't help but blame Dan! This homicidal thinking only popped up once he moved in with Dan! As for Lukas killing Brooke I don't know we'll have to see won't we? Please read and review…tell me how you feel about it. Dudes and Dudettes I'd love it if you gave me some suggestions! Thanks… look for next chapter soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Alright chapter 10!!! Woohoo! Let's see what happens shall we? I really want some suggestions guys because, believe it or not, I'm running out! I know I know the great Jessica couldn't possibly be running out of ideas! But yet I am… So suggestions are welcome. Sophia Bush kicks ass!!**

It's been a month since the psycho visit from Lukas. However Peyton, Nathan, Jake, Jenny, and even Karen have visited. The girls got jobs, Brooke as a designers assistant (Not what she had in mind but it will get her on the clothing track) And Haley turned out to start working at a bar where she's the entertainment. So far everything was going great…

Brooke opened her eyes to see brown orbs looking up at her. "Hi" Brooke whispered. "Hi" Haley breathed. Brooke snuggled herself closer to Haley.

"I don't have work today" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I do" Haley sighed. Brooke looked down at Haley's belly, for her being only 1 month along she was starting to show just enough that you would think she was pregnant but not enough to be called fat. In fact the only way to tell she was pregnant was by looking at her straight on or from the side. It wasn't in her face or her back or even her damn ankles!

"But Tutor girl, you don't have to work until the night" Brooke whined as she pulled Haley closer. "Yes, but I'm pregnant 24/7" Haley laughed at the way Brooke was trying to get her to bed.

"Fine, but I swear once you have James or Sophie we're doing it like everyday!" Brooke yelled as Haley walked into the bathroom. "I'll hold you to it!" Haley joked.

She came out of the bathroom dressed and she looked damn good. "How do I look?" Haley asked

"You look like you're not going to stay home with me" Brooke pouted.

"That's where you are right my dear, I am going out" Haley said Brooke stared at the blonde. "Without me?" She asked.

"Relax, I'm only going to see my boss" Haley said laughing as she looked through the closet for shoes. "Oh, well I was thinking…I never actually heard you down at the bar."

"And?"

"What if I came by later tonight?" Brooke asked. Haley poked her head back through the door. "That would be okay," Haley grinned. Brooke heard Haley's footsteps to the door. "Bye!" She yelled. Haley yelled "Bye" in a sing song voice.

Brooke got up and pulled on a pair of black sweat pants. She went to the laptop on the desk in the room. She opened it up and went to her chat.

Brooke: Heyy

Peyton: Hi

Brooke: what's up?

Peyton: Nothing, you?

Brooke: Same, Have you seen him?

Peyton: Yes

Brooke: How is he?

Peyton :A wreck…He always disappears without telling his mother or Dan where he's going! 

Brooke: That suckz, but I'd rather him not be here…with Haley.

Peyton: Yupp…Brooke?

Brooke: Yeah?

Peyton: Do you think you'll ever come back?

Brooke: I doubt it Peyton…Our lives are here now.

Peyton: I love you B. Davis

Brooke: I love you too P. Sawyer…I have to go

Peyton: Bye

Brooke: Bye.

Brooke closed the laptop she heard the door click. She stood up slowly. "Hello? Haley?" Brooke asked not expecting an answer. There was none. She walked out of the room and saw nothing. She felt pain through her head as someone pulled onto her hair. She screamed. Lukas turned her around so she would see his face. "You had to take Haley! You had everything and you took my best friend with you!" She looked him in the eyes and saw the jerk he was. She spit in his face. "Go fuck yourself". Lukas felt a surge of rage go through him. He threw her into the coffee table and she fell over it. He walked to her mumbling something to him. He grabbed her by her hair again. She felt one punch to her face and then she tasted blood. She clawed at his face. She got a little of his skin because he screeched then punched her in the stomach. Brooke heard the door open and her eyes started to close with out her control. She mumbled "Haley" before she felt a swift kick to her jaw and then she felt nothing.

_**Later………..**_

Brooke woke up in a hospital bed she saw Haley next to her and Alex in a chair across the room. "Hales?" Brooke said as her eyes opened slowly. Haley looked up at her. "Tigger!" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. "What the hell happened?" Brooke asked.

"Luke attacked you, but Alex came in and knocked him out. Lukas is in a holding cell." Haley explained. Alex stood looking down at Brooke "Thank you" Brooke said sincerely. He smiled "Totally not a problem, who you gonna call when some blonde escaped mental patient attacks you? Alex" He joked. Brooke giggled and felt a sharp pain in her heart. "Ow, Wow what the hell?" Brooke asked. "Your heart is a little over tired so they said bed rest and that you'll be in the hospital for 2 more days then you can come home." Haley said. "What about work?"

"She was attacked and she wonders about work! Haley laughed. Brooke smiled then looked at Haley's stomach. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked looking Haley up and down.

"I wasn't the one attacked" Haley smiled. Brooke said "I meant emotionally"

"I'm alright I was scared but now I'm good" Haley sobbed into the bed sheets. Brooke rubbed circles into her back.

"I got coffee!" Alex said as he entered the room. He was so quiet that Brooke and Haley hadn't noticed he'd left. "Yum! I need a good pick me up" Brooke giggled. Haley smiled sadly "Great you guys have your coffee I'll sit here and deal with the constant nausea and the need to pee"

"Bathrooms right there honey" Brooke pointed to the door in the corner of the room. Haley stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"She's great isn't she?" Alex said "I mean her best friend hurts her like that and she still doesn't complain!"

"I know what you mean, she's perfect" Brooke said mesmerized. Alex sat in the chair next to Brooke. "So when you get out of here, You guys want to double date with me?" He asked out of the blue

"What? Alex has a date?" Brooke inquired. Alex smiled "Yes I do, but the thing is she's like a little younger then me and lives with her parents"

"How much younger?" Brooke asked

"Your age"

"Holy crap! Aren't you like 24 or something?"

"Yeah actually 23. She's 17"

"That's illegal" Brooke said as she sipped her coffee. "Will you come her parents have this thing about being out with a group"

Brooke burst out laughing. "Oh my god, wait until Haley comes back and hears that one!" Brooke exclaimed. Brooke saw the look in Alex's eyes. She gave him a sympathetic sigh. "We'll go" she said.

"Kick ass!" Alex yelled out as Haley came back from the bathroom. She was wobbly. "What's wrong?" Brooke asked

"I don't feel very good, Brooke?"

"Yes honey?"

"Get me a doctor" Haley said as she collapsed to the floor. Alex quickly picked her up and pulled her out to the nurses. Without any warning they took Haley away and Brooke was left alone in the hospital bed, waiting for Alex to come back with good news.

Alex walked into the hospital room where Brooke was. Brooke sat up sternly, she was prepared for the worst. "

"What is it?" she asked

"Haley's fine" Alex responded

"What about the baby?" Brooke asked as she clutched a pillow tighter to her body.

"Which one?" Alex smiled

"What?"

"Brooke, Haley's having twins. It's too early to tell what their sex is but they did a sonogram!" He said as he passed Brooke a small photo. She felt tears tickle her eyes. They weren't sad tears they were happy ones. Brooke stood up quickly. "What are you doing?" He asked alarmed.

"I'm going to buy baby stuff! Cribs, strollers! There is a lot to do; now you are either on team Brooke or team doctor and no one wants to be on team doctor because their leaders are a bunch of stick-stuck-in-ass prudes!" Brooke said as she stood up. Alex looked through the window in the door then walked to her side to steady her more carefully. "That's what I thought" she laughed as she packed up her stuff and left the room.

The two got back to the apartment bags and bags in their hands. Alex set his load down in the currently empty baby room. Brooke smiled at the tired out look on his face. "Shop much?" He asked plopping down into a chair. "Yes! I'm like the queen of shopping…sure it's a self declared title but it's a title none the less." Brooke smiled her dimples brightened the room. "I guess you really love her, huh?" Alex said motioning to the bags all over the apartment. "Imagine your heart skipping a beat, literally, every time one single person walks in a room. Then imagine that you are so happy with that person you smile when ever they're around, You are so happy with them that when you're away from them you're almost depressed." Brooke smiled sadly; she never really put her heart out there like that for people to read, but then again she just did.

"Wish I knew what that was like" Alex said noticing the far off look in Brooke's eyes. "You'll find it, I swear…everyone finds love at least once. I'm sure you'll find it soon." Brooke nodded her head as she turned to put the bags in the baby's room. "What do we do now?" Alex asked

"I don't know…Unless you want to help me assemble two cribs" She smile slyly. He looked at her then at the room. "Sure, why not" He said getting up and heading to the bedroom.

Brooke pulled out the bags and then the directions for the crib. Alex looked at the paper she was holding. "We don't need that" He said

"why not?"

"Because, I had two little sisters and a brother I know how to assemble a crib." He stated

"Why wouldn't you just use the same one?" Brooke asked shaking her head.

"Mom was a pack-rat…everyone had to have their own crib for future purposes."

"Of course" Brooke said as if everyone did this. Alex shook his head as he pulled the sides out of a large box. He looked at the pieces then at Brooke. Brooke shook her head as she passed him the directions. "What is it with men and not asking for help?" She asked as if someone would answer.

"It's an ego thing" Alex replied. "See that's why I went to women" Brooke giggled. Alex broke into fits of laughter along with Brooke.

"It's done!" Brooke yelled. "The crib?" Alex asked excitedly. "No the coffee" Brooke clarified passing him a cup of coffee. "See we need cribs not coffee" Alex said. "Ah but with coffee we have more energy to make the crib!" Brooke concluded. "Nice logic, where'd you come up with it?"

"A lot of avoidance of studying." Brooke replied. He nodded his head along.

"Well I have one crib done…but not this one" Alex said changing the subject. "Why? Isn't it like easier to do it after you've already done it?"

"It would be if you didn't buy a different type of crib!" Alex defended himself. "Well they are going to go through life sharing a lot; a crib type will not be one of those things" Brooke said as she sipped her coffee. "Wow." He said. "What?"

"I just realized you and Haley are going to have twins"

"Dude, where've you been?"

"No I mean, you are going to have kids, they'll be twins and you guys are like 17!" He said. Brooke sat down. "You're right I'm going to be a teenage mom…or guardian but same thing."

"Whoa, that's a lot to handle." Alex stated more to himself then to Brooke.

"You think we can do it?" Brooke asked. Alex smiled.

"I think that you two can do anything if you're together." He said. Brooke smiled up at him. "We should go"

"Where?"

"The hospital silly" Brooke laughed as she grabbed the key to the apartment and he followed her.

**I know short and crappy but...well that's all i have right now. I need an idea dudes...pretty desperate here if you can't already tell! So review and make a suggestions!**


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Okay…I've come to the conclusion that this story needs a few funny moments AKA fluff. But I can't bring myself to do it for this chapter…see once I get an idea in my head I have to write it or it'll be lost forever in that thing. [Points to head So here goes some more dramatic stuff, less with the Lukas more with the Alex loving on Brooke. Thanks for the suggestion guys. It's a short ass chapter but it had to be. Thanks again read on Baley lovers read on.

Brooke sat on her bed as she watched outside the window. "Haley" She muttered. It was snowing and it was snowing hard. Which would be great if Haley was with her. Instead Haley was at work and Brooke was at home. Haley got out of the hospital a day ago and Brooke was on some seriously strict bed rest. But then again Haley wasn't exactly here was she? Brooke stood up and walked to the computer. She opened it up then shut it, changing her mind. She walked out to the living room. She plopped down onto the couch and sprawled herself out. There was a knock on the door. Brooke cautiously walked to the door. She opened it but positioned herself so that if it was Lukas she could shut the door quickly. It wasn't Luke…it was Alex. "

"Hey" Brooke said stepping to the side to let him in. He stepped into the room and sat on the couch. "What are you doing?" He asked

"This is it" Brooke sighed as she sat down next to him. He gave her a sad smile. "Where's Hales?" Alex asked as he glanced around the apartment. Brooke watched him.

"Work, She won't be back for a while," Brooke said as she turned on the TV. Alex smiled and edged closer to her. Brooke looked at him funny and scooted back a bit. She smiled weakly at him but he misinterpreted. The phone rang. Brooke got up to get it and he followed. She reached for it but he stopped her and gently held her hands in his own.

He turned down the volume on the answering machine. Brooke stared up at him not realizing that their hands were still intertwined. "The phone" She breathed. He smiled "It's probably not important"

"Haley"

"It's not real Brooke, you're just confused, it happens to everyone" Alex suggested.

Brooke walked away from him shaking her head.

The message from the phone call was Haley. It was too soft to hear because Alex had turned down the volume.

"Hey Brooke, It's, me Haley. Yeah you probably know that…Anyway I know it's snowing and all so my boss let me go. I'll be home really soon like as in 5 minutes. I love you honey" Haley's voice said happily.

Alex smiled as he neared Brooke. He pulled her closer to him and leaned down to kiss her. She was resistant at first but surprisingly; She started to kiss him back. He grinned against the kiss and pulled her tighter. Her hands rested against his chest as she leaned up. Brooke pulled away from him. "Haley" She reminded. He laughed at her then kissed her again. This time when she pulled away she was more forceful. "Please go" Brooke begged he turned to leave and found Haley staring at them. Her heart was , forget broken, it was sliced and diced into millions of pieces then run over by an 18 wheeler.

Haley couldn't even hear Brooke's voice. She hadn't even noticed that Alex had left and it was just her and Brooke. She looked at Brooke's face and noticed Brooke's mouth was moving. She zoned in just in time to hear Brooke say, "I'm so sorry"

"You're sorry?" Haley repeated. Brooke knew what was coming but nodded her head anyway. "Brooke what the hell was that?"

"I…"

"You were making out with Alex!"

"Haley I…"

"Brooke I saw you, How could you do this to me? To us?" Haley asked as she held her stomach, tears poured from her face. "It's not like you never kissed anyone! Yeah Lukas, I did see that!" Brooke hadn't realized that they were screaming until this point.

"Well at least you weren't pregnant when I kissed someone!" Brooke didn't know what to say to that. Haley laughed angrily at her. "Get out of here" Haley said, Brooke stared at her. "No!" Brooke yelled "I wont go because guess what when I go nothing gets solved but if I stay we have a chance!" Brooke yelled. Haley looked Brooke in the eyes.

"This isn't working" Haley said as she neared the bedroom. "I agree let's just go to bed and we can talk about this in the morning." Brooke said as she grabbed Haley's hand. Haley pulled it away. "No, you and I aren't working" Haley sobbed more tears fell from her eyes then ever before.

"What are you saying?" Brooke choked out tears fell freely from her eyes. Haley looked Brooke in the eyes again.

"I'm going back home." Haley explained as she packed up her things. Brooke started to cry harder. "After one kiss?"

"Brooke it's not about the kiss, there's just so much we've been through together and I don't want to hurt you anymore" Haley explained further.

"No! Don't you dare say that it's because you don't want to hurt me! Leaving hurts me Haley. Please don't go. What about us?" Brooke asked her eyes were wide. Haley glanced at Brooke then back at her feet.

"There is no 'us' anymore" She stated coldly as she grabbed what she brought with her and left.

Brooke ran down the stairs after her. "Haley!" she called as she ran faster and faster. Haley didn't stop, she got into a cab before Brooke could reach the doors and drove off. Brooke stared after the car, never taking her eyes off of it. She ran back up the stairs. She walked into her apartment and found Alex there.

"You've got some balls!" Brooke laughed then frowned. "Haley left" She stated he looked Brooke up and down. "I'm sorry I screwed it up for you guys."

"Don't worry, I'll get her back. I have to…I'm in love with her." Brooke stated as he held onto her, not in a romantic way but as a friend. "Brooke?"

"What?" She choked out. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"I only kissed you to prove to myself that I'm not gay" He looked at his feet ashamed of what he did. She stared at him. "What?" She asked confused.

"I thought I loved you but then I met this guy and he was really nice, I started to think I was gay. So I kissed you to prove I wasn't…turns out I am." He smiled down at her she smiled up at him. "Why are you smiling?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because this could get Haley back for me!" Brooke giggled. "Pack up your stuff Alex."

"Why?"

"You're coming to Tree Hill" She smiled as she ran to her bedroom. He laughed then realized that Brooke wasn't joking. "You're serious?"

"Yes! I'm getting Haley back…I need her back and I want to be there for my kids"

"Your kids?"

"Yeah, they're my kids…I'm going to help raise them…They are going to be my kids with Haley" Brooke smiled as she walked back into the room. He shrugged "When do we leave?" Alex asked. "Tomorrow morning" She replied. He nodded his head and went to his apartment.

**IN Tree Hill…**

"Who was that?" Karen asked as Peyton hung up the phone. Peyton looked at Karen "It was Haley" She informed.

"Oh, what did she want?" Karen asked her voice was perky. Peyton sat down as she thought. She was trying to process what she just heard.

"She's coming home," Peyton said looking down.

"Great, Ask her what she and Brooke want for dinner." Karen instructed. "I can't A) I hung up the phone and B) Brooke and Haley broke up Haley's coming home to live." Peyton said a tear fell from her eye. Karen stopped what she was doing and walked to Peyton, She wrapped the blonde up in her arms.

"I really thought they would make it" Peyton sobbed into Karen's shoulder. Karen nodded "So did I, sweetie, So did I." Karen said, "When will they…she be here?"

"Soon…She's driving through the night so she'll be here soon." Peyton smiled trying to cheer herself up.

**With Haley….**

"You okay back there?" the cab driver asked. Haley sniffled and wiped at her eyes furiously. "I'm fine" She fake smiled. He smiled back not picking up on her not-so-great-acting. "Well, ma'am we'll be there in a few hours"

"That's a hell of a lot less then when I went with Brooke" Haley muttered to herself. The driver asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing, just thinking aloud" Haley replied picking up a book and pretending to read it but instead all she could do was, think about Brooke. _She's probably with Alex. _As Haley thought this, her eyes watered again. She stopped them from falling and instead started to read her book.

**With Brooke…**

Brooke was sitting in the car. Alex walked down the stairs and into the car. "Am I moving to your home town?" Alex asked.

"Ver possibly" Brooke smiled. She started the car and they drove off in the direction Haley left in. Brooke drove as fast as legally allowed. Alex was holding onto his seat belt and the dashboard. "You're crazy!" He yelled tightening his grip on the seat belt. "Yeah I really am." Brooke assured him as she slowed down and pulled into a gas station.

"You pump I'll pay?" She asked as she grabbed her purse. He just nodded his head and crawled out of the car. Brooke walked into the gas station and paid for the gas then bought a couple red bulls to keep her awake. She intended on not stopping until she got to back home. She looked out the huge window and saw that Alex was already in the car. She walked back out, well jogged, and sat down in the seat.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked.

"What if Haley really doesn't want to be with you?"

"That wont happen we're in love"

"I guess but…"

"But what?" Brooke snapped.

"I'm just saying…you don't leave the ones you truly love"

"Hey Alex…"

"Yeah?"

"Mind your own business for a while, okay?" He smiled "Sure Brooke" Brooke peeled out and drove off.

**With Haley…in Tree Hill…**

"I'm so sorry," Peyton said sympathetically as she pulled Haley into a tight hug. Haley hugged her back. It was kind of funny that they were like best friends and yet they never hung out when Haley was living there.

"It's okay, I guess on some level I knew it wouldn't last" Haley laughed sadly. Peyton shook her head. "Do you think you'll get back together?" She asked.

"I don't think so"

"Over one kiss?"

"No over everything. The kiss, the Luke stuff. I can't keep putting us through that. And I won't let myself get hurt like that again." Peyton nodded.

"You don't think you're over reacting, just a bit?" Peyton asked as they walked into Peyton's house. "No, I think it had to end" Haley looked down not believing for a second what she was saying.

"What about the baby?" Peyton asked.

"Babies." Haley corrected. Peyton stopped dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I'm having twins…I'll just have to raise them myself huh?" Haley smiled.

"And school?" Peyton asked once she collected her thoughts. The girls were now in the kitchen of Peyton's house. The ice cream was out and the chocolate was close by.

"I'll go and I'll pick up some extra courses. Maybe I can graduate early. I'll go until the babies are born" Haley smiled as she sat down she hadn't noticed but she was holding her now giant stomach. Peyton smiled sadly "I'm sorry"

"You already said that" Haley laughed. Peyton nodded her head "I know but I am"

"Thanks, So was anyone talking about it?" Haley asked. Peyton smiled "What? The head cheerleader starts dating a chick that's not so popular then they run off to New York to have a baby thing? Oh yeah…NO ONE is over that! People talk everyday it's like a course all it's own." Peyton laughed out. Haley smiled "Gay Gossip 101" They broke into fits of laughter. "Hey Peyt…I'm sorry it had to come to this for us to be friends" Haley muttered not making eye contact. "So am I, at least we are friends now though"

"Yeah I guess that's the only upside" Haley frowned as a singled tear slid down her face and fell to her shirt. Peyton rubbed her back soothingly. Haley smiled up at the curly haired blonde girl. Suddenly Peyton saw Haley in a different light. Sure Haley was pretty and sure she was smart and artistic but Peyton only now started to realize how special the tutor really was. She leaned down to Haley and felt her lips push themselves to Haley's. Peyton suddenly realized what she just did and pulled away. "Hales I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" She started but Haley kissed Peyton back gently. Peyton pulled Haley closer to her body.

The girls made their way into the bedroom; clothes fell in every direction. They kissed until Peyton landed on top of Haley. They paused and started to kiss again. Before Haley knew it they were together in a way they've never been before. It was different then when she was with Brooke, with Brooke it was passionate and lovely but now, with Peyton, it seemed like meaningless sex. Like the kind you would with someone you pick up at a bar. The girls fell asleep together. They were in each other's arms but Haley felt the same cold she felt when Brooke wasn't with her. Her eyes closed but her thoughts kept roaming freely in her head. Finally she was asleep.

Brooke walked into Peyton's house and decided that she should surprise her best friend. It was morning and Alex and her just got in. They had stopped somewhere in the middle of the night and fell asleep. She crept into the house with Alex in suit. "Where should I go?" He whispered. "Sit down on the couch. I'll be right back" Brooke smiled devilishly as she walked further into the home. She silently opened the door to Peyton's bedroom and immediately felt a storm of tears fall from her eyes. Haley was lying in bed with Peyton, they were naked and hugging! Brooke stepped back and knocked a book onto the floor. Haley's eyes opened she looked up and instantly saw the hurt on Brooke's face.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled out causing Peyton to wake and fall from the bed. Brooke's face showed all of her emotions. "Haley…Peyton, How could you?" She asked as she ran out of the room. She ran past Alex and to her car. "Brooke what happened?" Alex yelled after her as she pulled away. He got his answer when Haley came rushing out of Peyton's room wrapped in a sheet. He stared her up and down. She hadn't even noticed he was there she got to the door then turned around. Alex stood behind her.

"You're really something Haley"

"What? How? What do you mean?"

"She kissed me and I'm sorry that we did that but you went back to a place she never wanted to go back to and you slept with her best friend. That's lower then anything that anyone could ever imagine" Alex hissed at her. Tears welled in her eyes.

"It was a mistake"

"We all make mistakes Haley but we don't accidentally cheat on the ones we love." He snarled as he opened the door and stepped out.

"You make yourself out to be better then those cheerleaders you used to talk about, but sweetie you're just like them. Or at least you're at the same level" He closed the door and walked away from the house. Leaving Haley sad and crying her eyes out. If he listened really hard he could hear her crying but he didn't care because she hurt his best friend.

Peyton came out of the bedroom dressed. She looked at Haley then back at the bedroom everything they had done was playing back in her head. "Hales I…"

"Peyton don't…I think we should just be friends. Last night was a mistake and I'm sorry I let it go so far" Haley said sternly as she got up to find her clothes. Peyton felt a tear roll down her cheek. _I like Haley more then I should but Haley's in love with Brooke. I'll get over this, it's not like I'm in love with her. _She wiped the tear away and smiled sadly.

"I know it was. I'll do anything I can to get you Brooke back"

"I do want Brooke back but I don't think she'll take me back, and I did tell her that I wanted to end…our relationship."

"Haley, stop it. You know as well as I do that you're being crazy. You love Brooke and you probably just broke up with her because of some kind of pregnancy, hormonal thingy." Haley laughed at Peyton's choice of words. She suddenly got very dizzy and her vision blurred. "Haley are you okay?" Peyton asked. Haley was sweating all of a sudden. Her eyes rolled and she said "Brooke" As she fell back to the floor. "Haley!" Peyton screamed. She grabbed the girl and put her in the car. Peyton sped off to the hospital as fast as her car would allow.

**It took a long time for me to write this but I had like 6 Tests in 2 days so…had to do that pesky thing called studying. Alright I don't think Haley and Brooke will be together for a while…sorry. Peyton and Haley however…will probably never get together! Alex is moving to tree hill!!!! Yes! Lukas will be out of jail and he and Haley may very well become friends…yeah far fetched but guess what she loves him and he really is sorry. So sorry that he does something special (hint, hint) Lukas is also in love with Haley so basically it's everyone for Haley and Haley for Brooke. Lol. I promise next chapter will be a hell of a lot better. Well, I have to go to basketball practice then save some whales or feed the hungry. Bye!**

**XPeacexxLovex**

**-Jessica R**


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Alright…I told you guys that there wont be a lot of Baleyness that we love so much. The thing is, Brooke and Haley are meant to be together so they will be…Just they have to meet some obstacles (Okay, Okay, a lot of obstacles). I'm going to ease up on most of the drama. Oh yeah Brooke may become very cold towards Haley I haven't decided yet. I guess we'll just have to see what I type huh? All right start reading.

Peyton was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. She heard a while ago that Haley was fine, but something went wrong with her baby. He was all right now but they were scared back there for a while. She was waiting for Haley to get dressed so they could leave.

Haley pulled her sweat pants over her legs. All the things that had happened in her life lately were running through her mind. She was raped, left tree hill, came out, broke up with the love of her life, came back to tree hill and almost lost her babies. That was way more drama then one person can handle. She pulled her shirt over her head and walked out of the room. Peyton was waiting for her, She didn't make eye contact with Peyton but instead made her way straight to the car. "I'm sorry Haley" Peyton apologized running after Haley. "For what?"

"For making you almost lose your kids." Peyton replied. Haley smiled "It's not your fault, we did something stupid and we both know it. Now we just have to deal with the consequences."

"Yeah, okay…We'll just deal" Peyton agreed as she drove back to her house with Haley in the seat next to her. "Have you told them?" Haley asked finally breaking the comfortable silence between them. "No…they'll see you tomorrow"

"And Lukas?"

"Isn't in jail" Peyton muttered

"What!?" Haley screeched. "He was actually at school last week, no one is talking to him and all the girls in school steer clear away from him. They don't know what happened but they heard the rumors that were somewhat true." Peyton explained. Haley turned totally white. Her heart was pounding her chest was rising and falling rapidly, if she didn't know any better she would have thought she was taking a panic attack. Peyton pulled over.

"Hales are you okay?" She asked as she put it into park. Haley calmed down slightly.

"What will happen when I see him? Will he attack me again? What about Brooke? Do you think she and I have a chance? Oh My god! What if he hurts Brooke?" Haley rambled. Peyton stopped her "He'll probably just stay away from you for just about ever. No he wont we'll be there to protect you. She'll be fine. Yes. He won't do it, I promise." Peyton comforted. Haley nodded to herself as Peyton drove away again.

The girls got back to Peyton's house, which was where Haley would be staying for the next little while. Just until she got her life sorted out a bit. Thankfully it wasn't a school day it was just Sunday. Haley walked into the house first, she tripped over the threshold and balanced herself out on the doorknob. The kids inside her were really starting to take a toll on her back. She walked into the kitchen with Peyton quickly behind her.

"I'll make breakfast" Peyton suggested "You go pop in a movie or study…here" She smiled passing Haley her notes. "Catch up on everything you've missed" Haley smiled at this. "You know I will!" She laughed as she grabbed the binder out of Peyton's hands and started to write in her own.

Only 15 minutes later Peyton came out with big pancakes on two plates. "Here you are m'lady" Peyton joked. Haley gladly took the pancakes and stuffed them down. Peyton watched as the other girl ate. "Um…You hungry there Haley?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes! I swear if these guys don't come out soon I'm going to never get my figure back" Haley complained. "What figure?" Peyton joked again earning her a whack of a pillow. Haley smiled up at the blonde in front of her. "I'm tired Peyt, I think I'll head off to bed"

"Don't lie to me Hales, You are going into my bedroom to study and catch up on a bunch of crap you have missed" Peyton argued. "Yeah, I know but I didn't want you to think I'm a loser."

"But you are a loser"

"I know… I'll be in your room" Haley informed as she turned with, what seemed like, 12 binders.

A few hours later Peyton had gotten bored of what she was doing and went to check in on Haley. She opened the door quietly and found a sleeping Haley. She looked down at the beauty in front of her. She smiled sadly. _I'm sorry for everything that you've been through Haley. But god wouldn't put you through this if you couldn't handle it and he wouldn't put you through any of it if there weren't a reason. _He pulled the covers over Haley and put all the books on the floor as she made her way out of the room. She walked back in and lightly kissed Haley on the forehead. "Brooke" Haley said as she rolled over hugging the pillow next to her. Peyton felt tears sting the bottom of her eyes. She quickly walked out of the room.

The next morning… 

"Hurry up!" Haley yelled at Peyton who was taking too long in the shower. "Why are you rushing?" Peyton asked as she came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, she was hoping that this might get Haley's attention. But it didn't, Haley just looked at her then smiled "Because I like to be to school on time"

"Yeah but you're a nerd. I would think you would be the last person to want to get back there really soon."

"Well you were wrong. So move your ass!" Haley yelled. Peyton stepped back and her eyes widened. "Jesus, Okay! Okay, I'm going" She said as she ran to her room to get dressed.

At school… 

Haley walked into the school and felt all eyes on her. She walked nervously to her locker. Brooke walked past her and Haley noticed that Brooke was with all her friends. Haley thought they would hate her and they didn't! One of them glared at Haley. "Skank" the cheerleader said bitterly. Brooke and Haley shared a stare but Haley couldn't read Brooke's face. It looked pissed and sympathetic and sad all at the same time. Brooke broke the look and turned back to her friends as they walked away. Haley rested her head on the locker next to hers. She pulled out her books and made her way to class. And just her luck, all her classes either had Brooke in it or Lukas. _Just GREAT! _She thought to herself. She walked into the classroom and eyes burned into her. She sat close to the front and watched the teacher even stare at her. Then Lukas walked in. Every head in the classroom turned to Luke then back at Haley. He stared at her as tears welled in his eyes. He had enough balls to sit next to her. "Haley, we need to talk"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I have nothing to say to you," Haley said, she didn't say it coldly, bitterly or in anger. She said it dryly as she got up and, moved back a seat. Class started and no one was paying attention, no one but Haley that is. Occasionally she caught Lukas glancing at her but she just focused on the teacher.

At lunch Haley walked out to sit outside. She sat with Nathan who she had seen in class earlier. He smiled "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine"

"No really"

"Really I'm okay, thanks for asking" Haley laughed as she took her seat. Peyton came up to them. She was glaring at the cheerleaders. "What's that for?" Haley asked her noticing the death glare. "They're bitches"

"You noticed?"

"Did you see him?" Peyton said as if she just remembered whom she was talking to. Haley nodded but said nothing. Nathan looked between the two "Do you want me to kill him?" Nathan asked obviously joking.

"No, I think I can handle this. It's her I'm more worried about" Haley said motioning her hands towards Brooke. Who by chance was staring at her, Haley could read her face now. Hate, that was all she could see. "It'll get better" Nathan assured looking between the two. "I know, I just hope it's soon" Haley laughed lightly. She pulled out a book and started to read it whilst Peyton and Nathan talked. She stole another glance at Brooke. Brooke was still looking at her but now her features were soft and she looked at her like they looked at each other before they got together. Brooke and Haley locked eyes. Haley mouthed 'I still love you' Brooke mouthed 'I love you too' but then went back to talking to her friends.

Brooke was in the locker room in the gym. It was cheerleading practice and all the girls were changing out of uniform. "Dyke alert" one of the girls said as she passed Brooke. Brooke turned around and grabbed onto the girl. "Stop it. I don't really care what any of you think. But stop it. Please, I'm asking you as my friend. Not as your captain or as the bitch front I always put on…I'm asking all of you as my friends to stop making cracks about me" She pleaded she got a few weird looks. No one has ever seen Brooke Davis say anything like that. "You're the one who likes girls" the cheerleader replied.

"Alright you picture your boyfriend, you picture him and you just think…I love Haley 100 times more then you could ever imagine loving him. Then you picture that guy ripping out your heart. Then you can make cracks about me being in love with a girl" Brooke said softly. The locker room fell silent. Brooke was all changed she started to walk out of the locker room when she turned towards them "That's what I thought" she said opening the door. "Did she just say love?" One girl squeaked out.

"Yeah, she did…" Theresa smiled softly as she went to follow Brooke.

"Brooke!" She yelled after the raven-haired girl. Brooke turned at the use of her name.

"What?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Coming out…I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm gay. I am I denied it but now I'm sure!"

"That's great sweetie but I have to go"

"Wait" Theresa yelled as she stepped closer to Brooke.

"What is it?" Brooke asked a little irritated.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Talk to Peyton for me, you're like her best friend" Theresa blushed furiously. Brooke scoffed "Yeah she and I aren't on speaking terms right now"

"Why not?"

"Ask Haley" Brooke said as she made her way out of the gym leaving a confused cheerleader behind her.

Peyton, Haley and Nathan were sitting in Peyton's room listening to music and just talking. "Where'd you say Jake was?" Nathan asked. He was tired of the lack-of-testosterone in the room. "He had to take Jenny to get a needle" Peyton replied. Nathan just nodded. Haley had her guitar with her and was playing it. Peyton was drawing and Nathan was playing with a basketball he had brought.

"I have an idea, let's go out get a drink go to a club"

"You two can go, I'm still getting over what happened last time I went to a club" Haley smiled pointing to her stomach. Peyton smiled then frowned she wasn't sure how she was supposed to take that joke. "I think I'm going to go anyway" Haley said as she put her guitar in the corner of Peyton's room.

"Where?" Peyton asked

Nathan fake gasped "You have other friends?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"Yeah I do, but I'm going to go for a walk or something" Haley said as she pulled out her iPod from her pocket and put the headphones in her ears. "It's raining" Nathan informed.

"I like the rain, it soothes me" She shot at him then without another word left. She had a strong feeling she should be outside today, she couldn't put her finger on it but she knew that she should follow all her instincts. After all they did lead her to Brooke a long time ago.

Brooke was sitting on the beach as the rain pelted her skin. She looked around and saw a thin silhouette coming towards her. "Hi" The person said. Brooke recognized the voice.

"Stay away from me Haley" Brooke warned as she started to walk away but Haley jogged after her. "Brooke, let me talk"

"No"

"Please"

"What's there to talk about? You slept with my best friend. You screwed me over. You over reacted to a kiss and you ruined my life" Brooke blurted out. Haley was hurt by the last comment. "How did I ruin **your** life?" Haley asked.

"You made me fall in love with you"

"That was a mistake?"

"Yes. I fell in love and my world went to hell" Brooke said harshly as she came to a stop.

"well what about you saying you love me?"

"Yeah I do, I never said I didn't. I said that falling in love sucks" Brooke said blankly looking Haley in her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"Whatever" Brooke waved her off and turned away as she started walking again. Haley followed her. "You won't get rid of me" Haley yelled at her.

"That's what you think!" Brooke yelled over her shoulder. But Haley wouldn't give up. She ran in front of Brooke and pushed her lips to Brooke's soft pink ones. Brooke kissed her back then pushed her away gently. "Haley! Stop it! I don't want to be with you anymore!"

"What?"

"I do but…I can't! Listen you and I aren't meant to be together. I'm sorry, but we aren't" Brooke yelled out. Haley felt tears fall from her eyes. "Fine" Haley said as she walked away. Her head hung from her shoulders.

Haley made her way back to Peyton's house and shut the door in Peyton's room. "Do I want to know?"

"Put on your Cut-yourself-to-music." Haley replied as she pulled out a little book, she started to write. Peyton just put her music back on and continued to draw.

"What are you doing over there?" Peyton asked.

"The English assignment" Haley replied softly. Peyton remembered that assignment all too well, they had to write a poem and present it to the class the next day. Peyton had no idea what to write about so she wrote about drawing. She couldn't help but feel that Haley was somehow writing about Brooke.

English class the next day… 

The rain had not let up since yesterday. Haley was watching out the window just staring as the rain slid down the clear, clean glass. Her class was presenting their projects.

"Mrs. James?" The teacher said loudly. "Yeah sir?"

"Please present your assignment" he instructed more then asked. She stood up and the class watched as she made her way to the front of the room. She locked eyes with Brooke. Everyone noticed this and looked between the two. Haley cleared her throat, she couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"How do you not see

That I'm in love with thee?

Your face is like a porcelain doll,

Perfect bright and lovely.

You smile and I swear,

The sun gets brighter.

The flowers in my heart bloom

And the world gets lighter.

The rain falls from the sky,

My skin it pelts,

But my heart still melts

For you.

Your deep eyes

Give my stomach butterflies.

I try to speak,

It comes out bleak

And not what I wanted.

I wanted to say you're beautiful

But instead I simply taunted.

I can't help how I feel,

I just want to seal

My feelings away.

You may not feel the same,

But my love is not a game.

And I do

Love you." Haley finished her eyes found their way to Brooke's face again. A tear slid down her face. Haley hadn't even noticed that the room was silent. She looked around and there literally wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even the teacher was trying to wipe away the tears on his face. Brooke stood up from her seat and walked quickly to Haley. It was as if they were the only ones in the room. She pushed her lips to Haley's and smiled once Haley kissed her back. Brooke's hand cupped Haley's cheek. Haley's hands found their way into Brooke's hair. They were brought out of their kiss when the teacher cleared his throat. They broke apart and saw 20 odd teenagers staring at them. The teacher said

"That was all really wonderful Miss. James but if you could remove your face from Miss. Davis' and could take your seat that would be great." He said still wiping his eyes from the poem. Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and they walked out of class, leaving an amazed class and an astonished teacher.

**Yeah, Yeah…it was short and I said I wouldn't get them back together soon but I couldn't help myself. If you want I can break them apart again. Just review and tell me if you want them together. Oh yeah I need some suggestion as to where Lukas will end up. (To be a psycho or not to be a psycho) Yeah and if you could tell me who you want Peyton to end up with that would be awesome! Oh by the way I know the poem was pretty crappy but I liked writing it. Please review…**

**XPeacexxLovex**

**-Jessica**


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Okay… Just so everyone knows I got more reviews saying that they want Brooke and Haley to…stay together! Yeas! I was so hoping that was what you would want…I mean drama's friggen awesome but we need some love in here. As for Peyton, I think we know whom she'll end up with. Thanks for the cool Nate suggestion. Ah Lukas…Lukas…Lukas. I think you're right it's time for him to be friends again and the world to be perfect. All right not perfect but you get the idea. Baley won't break up but other couples may get a little more focus now. Enjoy, sorry for my incessant rambling.

Brooke held hands with Haley as they walked out of the classroom. Haley didn't know where they were going but she knew that if she was with Brooke she was safe. They were just outside the school when Brooke gently pushed Haley up against the side of it. She captured Haley's lips with her own. It was probably one of the most passionate kisses they've ever shared. Haley managed to smile between the light kisses Brooke was leaving on her lips and neck. "I missed you so much," she said. Brooke said, "I missed you to" then pulled away. "Haley, I have to tell you that poem was…it was…I can't describe how it made me feel." Brooke attempted to explain but was cut off by Haley's lips to her own. Brooke laughed against Haley's mouth. "Haley we have to talk" Brooke said. Haley stopped kissing Brooke and pulled away "I hate the sound of that"

"It's nothing bad, I mean I don't think it is" Brooke said. "You're being vague." Haley informed. Brooke just nodded along as she wrapped her tangled her hand with Haley's.

"Let's just go back to my place and talk"

"Your place?"

"Yeah…I told my parents that they should accept me for who I am. They agreed but they haven't talked to me."

"Did you tell them that we were broken up?"

"Yeah"

"What did they say?"

"They jumped for joy, then I got grounded for stealing their money"

"Like that will stop you!" Haley laughed. Brooke giggled along with the blonde. They made their way to the car and with in minutes they were gone and left school behind.

"You know what I've noticed Brooke?" Haley asked not expecting an answer.

"What's that?"

"I started to skip a hell of a lot of school when I started to date you" Haley smiled. Brooke stuck her tongue out and continued to drive.

Peyton sat in class trying to get over the poem Haley had read a few moments ago. The class was still silent. The teacher was speaking but no one was listening, it wasn't like they were talking amongst themselves kind of not listening. It was like they were all lost in their own worlds thinking about Haley's words and how it related to them all in a way. They had all at one point had feelings for someone like that, they just got over it, but she didn't and she continued to try to get Brooke. Peyton watched the class until she noticed Theresa's head was turned around staring at her. She gave the girl a smile._ Oh my god, am I blushing?_ She thought as her cheeks turned bright red. Theresa took notice and winked at the blonde. Peyton was taken back at first. But then she relaxed and continued to flirt with the girl sitting a head of her. The class bell rang and as Peyton stood Theresa was by her side. "Hey" She smiled.

"H-Hi" Peyton said getting a little nervous. Theresa's smile grew. "Hey Peyton, I was wondering…" She started but didn't finish.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked wanting the girl to finish her sentence.

"Do you think you would want to go see a movie or something, sometime…maybe…together…with me" She babbled on. Peyton smiled. "Yeah, that would be really great." She agreed. "I don't actually have your number…to call you to make plans"

"Well I guess we can't have that can we?" Peyton grinned as she scribbled her number down and past it to Theresa. She felt a surge of electricity run through her body when her hand touched Peyton's. _So that's what Haley and Brooke felt like._ She thought to herself. She looked up at the blonde and smiled. _Did I actually just ask Peyton Sawyer out? Whoa this really is better then dating a guy._

"What did you want to talk about?" Haley asked as they entered Brooke's house. Brooke was placing feather light kisses on Haley's neck. Brooke stopped as if realizing that she forgot about it. "I want to talk about everything that is happening with…us" Brooke smiled. Haley looked a little confused she thought it was pretty clear they were in love and that they wanted to be together. "What about us?" Haley asked as she sat down on the couch. Brooke sat next to her, she set her legs in camp fire style and faced Haley.

"Alright…You're pregnant"

"Yeah, where've you been?" Haley joked but stopped when Brooke's face turned more serious. "I don't want anything else to come between us. Not just because I love you so much but because I'm going to love those kids" Brooke said as she pointed to Haley's stomach. Haley just nodded, waiting for Brooke to continue.

"So, I was also thinking that they'll need their father" Brooke suggested. Haley stood up.

"No Brooke." She said firmly.

"Please Haley I'll talk to him with you"

"Brooke he was my best friend, and he hurt me. Do you know what that feels like?"

"Uh yeah I do actually I felt it when you slept with Peyton" Brooke said in an I'm over it kind of tone. Haley looked at Brooke sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry" Haley said as she sat back down. "Haley it's too late. I told Lukas that he could come see you hear."

"What?! When?"

"Like when we stopped in at Karen's, I told her to tell Luke if she saw him" Brooke explained.

"Great, he's probably coming right now!" Haley cried as she threw her hands up. Brooke lay her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Babe, it'll be all right. I'll be here" these words seemed to have calmed Haley down a little bit. "Okay, when will he be here?" Haley asked as Brooke stood up. Brooke leaned over and looked out the window.

"Now" She replied. Haley's heart rate raced. She was so scared, she actually feared him.

Lukas knocked on the door and Brooke answered. "Brooke I"

"Save it for Haley" She replied a little coldly. It was hard he hurt her and he hurt Haley how will they ever be back to normal? He stepped into the house and saw Haley staring at him from the couch. "Hales I" He was cut off again by Haley asking "What do you want Luke?"

"I made a pro and con list about you being with Brooke." Lukas explained and heard Brooke scoff behind him. He cleared his throat "Here goes, Con- you will never be with me.

Brooke and I will have to get along.

I'll never be able to marry you.

We'll probably never be friends like we were.

It'll hurt, It'll hurt me for the first little while." He said looking hopeful at Haley she just shot daggers out of her eyes at him. He sighed then started again "On the Pro side…I only have one, You'll be happy. That's what's most important, your happiness." He finished. Haley's features softened. "I'm sorry Hales, I'm sorry I hurt you guys. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world!" Lukas said as tears welled in his eyes. Haley's face went blank. A long silence fell on the group. Haley looked up at him she hadn't noticed that they were inches away from each other. "Lukas…You're right, we will NEVER be friends like we were." She started. The tears slid down Luke's face.

"But we can be friends again" Haley smiled. It burned her up that he had done what he did but she wanted her friend back. She wanted to have him be like he was before all this. She just wanted Luke. He smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Haley, Luke" Brooke said after not speaking for the last 25 minutes. The two turned to her. "What do we do now?" She asked. Lukas looked down at the blonde he was still hugging then at her stomach. "What do you want?" He asked making eye contact with Haley. Haley let go of Luke and walked towards Brooke.

"_We_ want Brooke to be their guardian. I want you in their lives Lukas. I just want Brooke to be their dad" Haley laughed. Brooke thought of Haley's choice of words. "I'm going to be a daddy!" Brooke yelled out causing Luke and Haley to burst into laughter.

Alex walked out of the bedroom rubbing at his eyes. "What the hell is going on out here?" He asked when he finally looked up he saw Haley and a boy he didn't know.

"Whoa, what the hell did I miss?" He asked pointing to Haley's arm wrapped around Brooke's waist. "Who the hell is this?" Luke asked pointing over his shoulder at the brunette behind him. "Oh right…" Brooke jumped she ran to Alex and pulled him by the hand to Luke. "Lukas, Alex. Alex, Lukas" Brooke introduced "You're Lukas?" Alex asked in surprise. "Yeah" Lukas said as Alex looked from Haley to Luke.

"All right, this is none of my business but didn't he rape you?" Alex asked. Lukas clenched his fist at the statement. It was true but it hurt to hear it. The room was silent and uncomfortable. "I'll take that as a yes"

"Don't Alex, it's over with" Brooke informed.

"Over with? How can it be over with! That's not right…he hurt Haley ,of all people you should hate him. Oh my god that's where I recognize you, you're the bastard that was hurting Brooke!" Alex was now yelling. Lukas looked at the boy "Listen, They got over it so can you. You don't even know me"

"I know you enough to know that you're a jack ass! I'm going to go"

"Where?" Haley asked.

"For a damn walk. I'll be back later" Alex said as he stormed out of the house. Lukas stared after him. "I should go to…I'll see you at school Hales. Bye Brooke" He smiled as he left. Glad that he patched everything up.

The phone rang. Brooke looked at it then back at Haley who was obviously still lost in her thoughts. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi" 

"Hey Peyton. What's up?"

"Well I need you and Haley to come over to my house like ASAP. Please!" 

"Yah sure we'll be there in like a few minutes." Brooke said as she hung up the phone. Haley was surprisingly not lost in her thoughts. She looked at Brooke concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"She didn't say…let's go" Brooke said as she grabbed her purse. Haley was quick to follow.

They got to Peyton's house and Brooke opened the door. "Peyton! We're here!" she yelled. Peyton came running down the stairs in nothing but a towel. Brooke just smiled.

"Oh. Wardrobe brain freeze. Big date?" Brooke asked. Haley giggled at how well Brooke could read Peyton. Peyton just gave them both death glares. "Help me!" she whined. Brooke pointed upstairs. "Go" she commanded as she followed. Haley watched them and followed. "So who's the date with?" Brooke asked. Peyton started to blush.

"Nathan?" Haley asked in surprise. Peyton shook her head. "It's not even a date." She smirked. "What is it and who are you trying to impress?" Brooke asked.

"Well it's a party and I'm trying to impress…Theresa" Peyton stared at the ground. Haley and Brooke looked at each other. "Well, Tutor girl I think we started a long lasting fad." Brooke laughed Haley just smiled in agreement.

"When did you know?" Haley asked. "Know what?" Peyton wondered.

"That you liked her" Brooke clarified.

"I don't know…"

"Let me guess…you denied it at first. Then you locked eyes…"

"And you're hands touched and you knew with out a doubt" Brooke finished Haley's sentence. Peyton just nodded along "How'd you know?"

"That's what it was like for us" Haley laughed. The girls broke into giggles. Brooke looked into the closet then back at Peyton. "I'll get to work" She smiled as she pulled out a bunch of different outfits. Haley shook her head as she sat down at Peyton's computer. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder at the girls arguing over what to wear.

"What's wrong with this skirt?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not you!"

"Well there's the problem isn't it!

"Listen I'm not a slut that shows ass every night!"

"No you're a whore!" Brooke yelled. "Oh this is cute!" Brooke said giving her undivided attention to a top. "I know, I love that shirt"

"You should so wear it" Brooke pressed. "Yeah okay" Peyton smiled as Brooke pulled out a pair of jeans. "There." She looked at the outfit she picked out. "Go!" She pointed to the door and Peyton followed her finger to the door. "Thanks Brooke"

"No problem P. Sawyer" Brooke said. Peyton smiled at the use of her nickname. Then she quickly left to change.

"Hey you're nice," Haley said in a baby voice. "Really you think so?" Brooke asked. Haley stood up and slowly walked to Brooke. "You know I think I love you"

"Really I hadn't noticed" Brooke joked as the gap between them closed. Haley's hand cupped Brooke's face sweetly. Brooke's hands rested on Haley's hips. They sat down on Peyton's bed never breaking apart. Brooke slid to the side of Haley as they continued to kiss. They laid down not realizing where they were. Just as Brooke was kissing Haley's neck and a small moan came from Haley's lips, Peyton walked in.

"Oh god!" Peyton yelled as the girls broke apart.

"You have great timing" Brooke said irritated that Peyton had interrupted them. Peyton looked at the girls. "Please tell me you weren't just making out on my bed"

"I would but I don't like to lie" Haley giggled. Brooke smiled along as Peyton made a disgusted look. She looked at her watch. "I have to go!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the room. Brooke stood up shaking her head she held her hand out to help Haley off the bed. "We should go" Brooke said waving her eyebrows suggestively.

"Or we could go to Karen's" Haley suggested with bright eyes. Brooke sighed "fine, but I swear to god when we get home we are-." Brooke was cut off by Haley's lips on her own.

"Gladly" Haley said as she left the room and a stunned Brooke behind.

Peyton walked back into the room just as the two girls were about to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked surprised. "Well, we were gonna go to Karen's if that's alright with you." Brooke joked. Peyton glared "bye! I'll be on a date with Theresa" Peyton yelled over her shoulder as she ran further into the room. Brooke was about to speak when Peyton stopped dead in her tracks. "I know, I just heard it too."

"Sounds kind of weird" Haley smiled. Peyton just laughed "Get used to it!" with that the ladies left to go to Karen's.

Brooke walked into the back room of Karen's café. Haley was on her left arm. They both stopped stunned. "Alex?" Haley asked surprised.

"Nathan?" Brooke smiled giddily. The boys whipped their heads around. "Brooke? Haley? Uh…What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Well we were going to eat but what the hell this is sooo much more interesting!" Brooke laughed. Alex started to blush. "So what exactly were you guys doing?" Haley asked with a devilish grin on her face. "Well, uh…Alex here plays ball and he was telling me about this way to control my shots better" Nathan said really quickly.

"You know that's a really good excuse, there guys, but it won't work on us. I mean you are looking at the queen of lying about making out! I'm insulted actually that you would say that and not think I would pick up on it!" Brooke ranted.

"You guys were kissing" Haley mocked. Nathan had turned a crimson color. Alex just smiled along, he seemed glad that they were caught.

After Brooke had gotten all the dirty details out they all ate together. Lukas walked in and headed towards them. "Hey" he smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown once his eyes fell on Alex. "Mind if I sit?" Lukas asked. Haley moved over a little but Brooke put her hand up "Sorry NO heterosexuals allowed." She taunted. Lukas just looked at her extremely confused then his gaze fell on Nathan's hand locked with Alex'. His mouth formed an 'O' shape. Haley couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded look on his face. Lukas just sat. "Brooke had to push herself further up against the wall. "Jesus Christ Hales, You're getting bigger then I thought!" Haley slapped Brooke on the shoulder.

"I am not! The kids are growing" Haley smiled. Brooke looked down at the small space then to the bathroom. "I have to pee" she said over dramatically. The guys all leaned back "Too much info!" Lukas laughed. "Well what am I supposed to do?" Brooke asked as she started to dance in her seat. "I'm not getting up" Haley smiled.

"If you loved me you would!" Brooke said her eyebrows pleaded.

"If you loved me you wouldn't ask me to prove my love" Haley retorted.

"Yeah, well…DAMN IT!" Brooke yelled out causing the group to laugh and a few bystanders to stare at her. She ducked her head under the table and crawled out of the booth.

"I'll be in the bathroom!" Brooke informed.

"I love you sweetie!" Haley smiled as she waved her hand to the raven-haired girl.

"Don't give me that! You're cut off. No more sex for you" Brooke threatened.

"Oh please! If I said 'Brooke screw me!' you so would" Haley laughed. Brooke pressed herself up against the table giving Haley a clear view of cleavage.

"You want to test that theory?" Brooke asked seductively, she was even making Lukas sweat.

"We'll see when you get back from the bathroom. Now go before you piss yourself" Haley laughed. Brooke stood up straight. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Brooke cried as she bolted to the bathroom. Haley couldn't help but smile to herself, Alex whispered something in Nathan's ear causing the boy to blush.

"We have to go…work on basketball" Nathan lied but it was obvious they were going to make out for a while.

"Ewe" Lukas said to himself as they left. Haley smirked and Lukas sat across from her to give the pregnant girl a little more room. "So Hales…What's up?" I have a sonogram thing in tomorrow." Haley informed proudly. Lukas smiled. "Want me to go?" he asked.

"I think I'd like that a lot." Haley said "Lukas I-."

"I'm sorry" he said sadly "I haven't had a chance to talk to you one-on-one. I'm really sorry about what I did. I swear I think there was a drug in that protein shake Dan gave me." Lukas started. "Wait what? Dan gave you a protein shake?" Haley asked.

"Yeah why?" Lukas asked

"When has Dan ever given you support for sports Lukas?" Haley asked.

"What are you saying?"

"Find out what's in the shake… I suggest you talk to that SOB about it, if what I think is right…you sue the bastard." Haley explained. Lukas smiled "Hales this isn't some after school special where everything falls into place because I was drugged. Even if I was, I doubt it, but if I was it doesn't excuse what happened" Lukas said.

"I know that Luke, but at least I can sleep at night knowing that it was a drug and not by best friend that hurt me" Haley frowned as a tear she fought hard to keep inside descended from her eye. Lukas put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make it better I promise" he assured as he left the café.

**Yes this chapter was short and took a long ass time but my computer crashed and I had to write this on the one downstairs and my parents were like being all weird and coming in and trying to read it! I mean I don't want my parents reading about the lesbian couple I'm writing about! Oh and I had a damn Social project due… I haven't decided but I think that the next chapter will skip to the night Haley's in labor! Yay…James-Davis-Scott twins! Woohoo! So I will try to write that soon, but with the whole school thing and 'education first' rule that keeps popping up in my damn house I don't see it happening too soon…sorry. I hope you guys liked it. Please review with any suggestions you may have.**

**P.S. Dan drama coming up in the next chapter! YES! I mean raise your hand if you love the Dan drama! That means you too kid with the glasses! That's what I thought. Oh what was that? You want a fight me? Yeah…What you say about my mom? Aww Heell Nah! Okay seriously just typing away cause I'm bored and it's like 11:10pm and I don't feel like sleeping so I will be up for the next while!!! I've ranted enough…Night guys, or good morning to those of you who just got up. Bye!**

**REVIEW!!!! Please…11:11… **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I'm SOOOO sorry for the long hiatus but on the brightside I actually got rid of my writers block…I thought I'd update this one before my other one coz I think this ones been neglected enough ya know? So anyway, hope you enjoy.

"C'mon Push" The doctor said to Haley as he stood at the end of the bed. She did as he asked and all she could feel was searing pain rushing through her body. She felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. Brooke linked their hands together so Haley could feel some support. Haley screamed as one final surge of pain shot through her and she grabbed Brooke's hand with such strength she could almost hear the bone cracking. Brooke let out a loud yelp. "It's okay baby." Brooke cried. Then the most heavenly sound filled the room. Two small babies crying out for their mother. Haley's tears turned to ones of joy in an instant she no longer felt the pain much less remembered what it was like. The babies were cleaned off and placed in Haley's arms. She smiled as she pulled them closer. She looked up at Brooke "They're beautiful." Brooke nodded in agreement. "Yeah…they are." She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Her dimples deepened as Haley's eyes brightened. There was a certain brightness there that Brooke hadn't seen in a long time. A brightens that seemed so pure and innocent that it alone could save this world from all of it's evil. It was then that Brooke had realized all that she'd gone through, alone and with Haley. It was then that she understood why she was here. She understood why this had to happen. She could see that this moment was what her entire life was building up to. This moment right now…with Haley. Haley smiled up at Brooke "Here." She said as she passed a new baby boy to Brooke. Brooke felt new tears spring to her eyes as she held the baby in her arms. "What should we name him?" Brooke asked. "What should we name her?" Haley laughed. "I can't believe we never really decided on a name for these guys." Brooke joked as she soothed the boy quietly. "How about…Jared?" Brooke asked as she sat next to Haley on the bed never taking her eyes off of the child in her arms. "How about James?" Haley countered.

"James James? Don't ya think he'll be picked on enough with the two moms thing?" Brooke teased. "His last name will be Davis." Haley declared. Brooke's head shot up. "What?"

"His last name will be Davis." Haley insisted.

"Hales I love you so much." Brooke smiled as she kissed the top of Haley's head. "I love you to Tigger." Haley said as she looked back down at the little girl in front of her. Brooke reached down and played with James' hand. "What should your sister's name be?" Brooke asked in a high-pitched baby voice. "You name her." Haley smiled. Brooke nodded in agreement. "Belle." Brooke announced. Haley nodded "Why?"

"Because she's beautiful and that was the Beauty's name in _Beauty and the Beast_." Brooke smiled as if her logic was known all throughout the world. Haley giggled "She is beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah, She is." Brooke switched her gaze to Haley. Haley raised her eyes just in time to lock stares with Brooke. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there for me. Even after Lukas hurt me. Even after my world fell apart, Even after Reality proved its cruelty to me you stayed by my side." Haley said as she gave Brooke's hand a squeeze. "Ya Know what Hales…" Brooke started as Haley locked eyes with her again "It's not such a cruel reality."

Lukas stared blankly at his reflection in the mirror. He glanced at the bottle of whiskey on the bedside table next to him. He glared over at an older picture of Peyton, Nathan, Brooke, Haley and himself. Lukas picked up the bottle and took a drink. He stared down at the small bottle of pills he had in his hand. "Dan." He hissed. Lukas had been unknowingly taking pills, they increased his anger but didn't provoke his actions. He knew that he was at breaking point regardless of the medication Dan had been secretly giving him. That scared him. He was the actual beast that raped his best friend. He was the actual human that destroyed a school. He turned the world against himself and he knew that only he should have to face the consequences. Lukas took one last drink of whiskey and threw the bottle of medication across the room, he stumbled to the doorway and grabbed his keys. He staggered out of the house and towards his car, the one Dan had gotten him. He started the car and drove off, he didn't know where but he drove. The whiskey settling ever so quickly in his stomach he needed to throw up. He sucked it in and held it back, he stepped on the gas a little harder, turned the wheel quickly and pressed the break.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'd like to turn myself in." Lukas slurred. "For what?" The officer asked quickly looking Lukas up and down as if sizing him up in his mind. "Rape."

"I'm a Mom!" Brooke screeched as she jumped into the waiting room. Peyton screamed as she ran toward Brooke and hugged her tightly. Nathan cheered as he joined in on the hug. "Where's Alex?" Brooke asked. "Coffee." Nathan said. Brooke nodded quickly as she looked around. "No Luke?" She asked in a more mumbled tone then a normal one. "No, I haven't seen him since that night." Peyton said sadly. Brooke had to think back to that night.

_Luke smiled at Brooke as she passed him the potatoes. "Hales, Do you want a drink?" Nathan asked as he walked towards the kitchen. "Actually I'll help get the drinks, I need the exercise." Haley laughed as she stood up revealing a much larger belly then she used to have. Lukas sat quietly as he waited for the awkward silence that had ensued to be over. "How is everything Luke?" Brooke smiled._

"_Good, I'm good, You?" Lukas asked._

"_I'm great. I heard from my parents-."_

"_How long are we gonna keep doing this?" Lukas asked his voice got higher then it's usual state. Brooke shook her head "What do ya mean Luke?" She asked._

"_This!" Lukas waved his hands around for emphasis "Pretending that everything is all right when it's just not! It never will be, too much damage is done." Lukas was near yelling now. "And who's fault is that!?" Brooke yelled. _

"_Ya know what Brooke, You're the one who's going to hell, Not ME!" Lukas screamed just as the door opened and Peyton walked through. "Hi guys, sorry I'm so late I got held u-." _

_Lukas cut her off by nearly knocking her down as he moved past her to get out of the house. "Whats with him?" Peyton asked. Brooke shook her head as she put down her fork and stood, walking towards the kitchen she laughed "He's Never going to be happy." Her voice cam out somewhat bitter. _

Alex soon returned coffee in hand. "Did she have them!?" He screeched, his voice was the highest pitched Brooke had ever heard it. She nodded her head quickly as he leaped forward and hugged her tightly. "Losing oxygen." Brooke gasped as she swore she felt her bones crack. "Sorry." Alex replied a little pink in the cheeks as he took a step back. Nathan ran his hand through his hair "Everything is okay?" He asked. Brooke nodded "At least with Haley and the babies."

"What about with Brooke?" Alex asked. Brooke gave half a smile.

"I'm alright it's just that…Now where do we go from here?" She asked as Peyton gave her another hug. "I don't know what you mean." Peyton admitted "You raise a baby I guess."

"I want to marry her." Brooke said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Then marry her."

"I don't think she'll say yes." Brooke cried as she took an uncomfortable seat.

"Of course she'll say yes. She loves you." Alex smiled.

"Why wouldn't she?" Nathan asked confused.

"Lukas." Brooke hissed she couldn't hide the detest in her voice. Nathan raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed as she realized she'd have to explain. "Lukas is the babies father. Lukas is the one that she'll marry because she wants that happy family."

"Only with you." Peyton smiled.

"How do you know?" Brooke asked.

"I don't, but neither will you unless you ask…again." Peyton laughed at the last part of the sentence. Brooke nodded "I'm gonna do it." She announced.

"Now?" Alex asked a little mortified.

"Why not?"

"The woman just had a baby! She'll be too tired to answer."

"No she wont! Ask her Brooke." Peyton suggested.

"I think Alex is right." Nathan added to the conversation.

"Oh, you would!" Peyton hissed at him.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"It means that you're nothing but an extension of him! You're like his mini-me!" Peyton yelled. Brooke laughed as they continued to argue, she walked away quickly hoping they wouldn't notice. They didn't until she was already gone back to see Haley.

"Hush little babies don't say a word, mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass, if that looking glass gets broke, mommy's gonna buy you a Billy goat, if that Billy goat falls over mommy's gonna buy you a dog named rover and if that dog named rover doesn't bark mommy's gonna buy you a horse and cart and if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the cutest little babies in town." Haley's voice filled the room as two new babies slowly fell asleep. Brooke creaked the door opened as Haley's head shot up to stop the intruder from waking the kids. She made her eyes go wide Brooke took this as a signal to stay quiet. She crept towards the bed and gave Haley a quick kiss on the mouth. Just then a nurse walked in and smiled sweetly at the couple. "You know, I _have_ to take them…to feed them." She laughed at the scared expression on Brooke's face at the beginning of her sentence. "Alright" Haley agreed as she passed the nurse the two babies then a male nurse walked in and took one of them from the female nurses' arms. "Love you James and Bella." Haley said quietly as the nurses' and babies left the room. "I love you Haley James." Brooke laughed as tears streamed down her face.

"I love you too. Why are you crying?" Haley asked. Brooke smiled as she climbed onto the bed. She held tightly onto Haley as the tutor turned in her embrace so they could cuddle. "Because I love you."

"That doesn't make sense." Haley answered quickly. Brooke nodded "None of this does."

"What?" Haley asked.

"This." Brooke pointed around them "It doesn't make sense that I could be this lucky, that I could get the girl of my dreams and a family all wrapped up in one neat little package." Brooke smiled sweetly. "Same here Brooke." Haley agreed.

"Haley, can I ask you something, it's kind of important." Brooke started.

"Anything Brooke."

"Don't interrupt me." Brooke added before she took a deep breath. Haley nodded as she turned around to see Brooke's face. "I love you and I know you love me to, I want to be with you forever and I can't imagine my life without you and those kids in it. I need you forever and I want you for always. I think we could make life work as long as we're in it together. I think about you in the mornings before I even open my eyes, I think about you at night before I slip off to sleep, I think about you everything in between and I know that I need you so much, just to survive I need you. Haley James…will you marry me?" Brooke asked. The tears on Brooke's face were now mirrored onto Haley's. "Brooke I-." Haley took a deep breath. "I love you so much to, and I would love to marry you. Yes. With Every fiber of my being YES!" Haley screamed. Brooke smiled as she kissed Haley's mouth, she them moved to each of her cheeks and her nose. "We're getting married?!" Brooke screamed.

"We're getting married!" Haley yelled as they once again started kissing.

One year later… 

"Brooke!" Haley yelled from the kitchen downstairs. "Where's James!?" Haley screamed as she held Bell's hand. "With me!" Brooke yelled from upstairs. Haley heard footsteps upstairs as they thundered towards the staircase, Brooke and James ran down the stairs towards Haley and Bell. "Hungry mister?" Brooke asked as she picked up James once she finally caught up to him.

"YEAH!" James yelled. Brooke laughed as she brought the boy to the table and sat him down in his high chair as Haley did the same for Bella. "Spaghetti!" Brooke said excitedly. No matter what Brooke loved her spaghetti. "Yeah, Alex made the sauce, he said it was his special recipe." Haley smiled as Brooke cut the pieces up smaller so James could eat it.

"Ew." Brooke laughed.

"Brooke!" Haley laughed. Brooke shrugged as Bella and James started picking up their foor with their hands. "Have you talked to him?" Brooke asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Haley said quietly.

"How is he?"

"in Jail how do you think?" Haley asked a little mad. "Hales I can't say that I'm sad the boy is in there. I mean it may have only been a year but we've grown up since then and guess what…he violated you, if you can't see that imagine someone doing that to Bella…how can you still think that that is alright?" Brooke asked hesitantly. Lukas was a strained subject as of late. "I know but he seemed so hardened and cold when I talked to him it hurts to know that that used to be Lukas." Haley sighed as she spun her fork. "I know." Brooke reached over and rubbed Haley's hand with her own. "But it'll all get better." Brooke played with Haley's wedding ring. "I promise."

Fifteen years later…

"WHAT!" Haley yelled as Bella sat in the chair next to her. "Mom it's no big deal! It was a little drink!" James said. His hair was if possible even more golden then usual as the sun hit it. Bella played with her dark curly hair as if uninterested in the current choice of topic. "You and Bella were drunk! That is not just one drink!"

"uncle Nate said that Mom used to drink all the time when she was our age!" Bella yelled, sudden;y she was interested. "Do as I say no as I do." Brooke hissed. "It doesn't matter, the both of you are grounded for three weeks, no cell phones or computers." Haley said.

"This is so unfair!" Bella yelled as she stomped to her room. "Yeah, not cool." James said as he stomped in the other direction towards his room. Haley made an annoyed face as she looked over at Brooke "I told you not to let them find out about us in high school." Haley hissed. Brooke shrugged "They were gonna find out…But anyway I have a meeting at the office in…" Brooke looked at her watch "twenty-three minutes. I'll see you later honey." Brooke smiled as she made her way towards the door. "Hey Hales."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to, Tigger." Brooke smiled at the use of her nick name.

Haley Davis, turning fifty this year. Haley smiled down at the ground, this birthday didn't seem like such a happy one. Haley knelt and stared at the headstone in front of her. "I loved you so much…" Haley felt a warm hand on her shoulder "You were my best friend, Lukas." Haley let the hot tears slide down her face without hesitation. Brooke gathered the broken girl in her arms and kissed her. "It'll be alright baby, I promise." Haley nodded along as she let herself fall into Brooke's arms. "I know it will Brooke…I know it will." Haley wiped the tears from her face "He never took care of himself, I was the one that took care of him." Haley cried. "Why'd he turn to alcohol?! Why'd he go to the bar that night! Why didn't he give his keys to the bartender?!" Haley screamed as she glared at the grave…she tried to keep the tears from falling but they just fell. "I don't know Hales…I don't know." Brooke admitted.

Brooke and Haley held each other. Haley had gotten so sick after Lukas died. She'd learned right after his one year death anniversary that she had cancer. She'd learned that she'd die soon and she learned that it could be hereditary. Luckily both of her kids got checked and they didn't have it. They've promised their mother to get themselves checked every year. Brooke squeezed onto Haley with all of her might. She held so tight that Haley was sure she would never fall from Brooke's embrace. "Brooke I'm so tired." Haley said. Brooke knew this was coming. They'd survived this cancer for eighteen years. They'd been together for fifty-two. Not one moment of them being together did she regret it. Not one second or choice in her life did either of them regret it. They made the right choices and they did their jobs. They've lived their lives. Brooke leaned down and kissed Haley passionately on the mouth. "I'll always love you Haley…from the moment I met you I knew I was gonna be with you one day. You'll always be my soul mate and I'll always be with you just as you will with me. In life and in death we'll be together." Brooke said as she gave the old women next to her one long kiss on the lips.

"Brooke, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll always love you…you showed me what love was and we'll always have it." Haley smiled. She coughed quickly then sighed. She was looking back on her life for a moment. "Hey Tigger?" Haley's voice had a certain laugh to it. "Yeah Tutor girl?" Brooke smiled at their names for each other. "We changed the world." Haley smiled. As Brooke thought about it they did. Brooke had the clothing line that Bella now owned. Haley had become a teacher at Tree Hill high. Haley had written three books one of which was dedicated to _Lukas Scott_ _the man who changed my life._ Brooke had created her own foundation to fight cancer and things had just fallen in to place since then.  
"I love you Tutor Girl." Brooke said as she tightened her grip on the woman next to her.

"I love you to Tigger." Haley said as she shut her eyes. She drew one last long breath of air and then Haley slipped from this world. Brooke felt Haley's body lose all it's warmth in a second and she knew her love had gone. Brooke felt her chest tighten. She felt her arm go numb. She was having a heart attack. She was gonna die next to Haley and be with her in life _and_ in death. _I guess it's a not so cruel reality after all. _


End file.
